The Lost Child
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Araminta Snape is a girl that has no family and no past. When she accidently finds the Ministry of Magic the guardian sends her back in time so that she can meet her parents and find her past. Warning: Talks about child abuse and missing letters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Lost Child

Rating: K

Summary: Araminta Snape is a girl that has no family and no past. When she accidently finds the Ministry of Magic the guardian sends her back in time so that she can meet her parents and find her past. Warning: Talks about child abuse and missing letters.

Disclaimer: I dont own any Harry Potter stories except Araminta and therefore Im not making any money.

Chapter 1: Araminta

Eleven-year-old Araminta Snape lived in muggle London with the Grangers. Both Grangers were retired dentists that complained about almost everything and their favorite complaint was Araminta and whatever she had done on a particular day. For the Grangers they had a very hidden secret and if it came out then they feared that all their social standings would cease. Her parents had been Severus and Hermione Snape, both of them had been a witch and wizard. Her parents had died at the hands of rouge Death Eaters and the Headmistress had asked the Grangers to take care of Araminta until they could take over when she started school.

Of course Araminta didnt know any of this and that was how they wanted it to continue. Araminta had long black hair, chocolate brown eyes, large front teeth, a thin frame and a somewhat hook nose. She loved reading and her favorite was about witches that cast spells or fairy godmothers that used their powers to enable girls to go to the ball. She also loved dragons, centaurs, and any other magical creature that she could get her hands on. This love for those kinds of books, as Mrs. Granger called it, was bad and she took away Aramintas library card so that she could never check out those kinds of books again.

Of course that didnt stop her from still going back and reading for hours, something that had caused her to be yelled at by her grandmother and father. Deep down she wanted magic to be real and those creatures to be just as real but there was no chance of that happening. And then one day her grandparents started acting strangely, like something had happened and they didnt want her to find out. The truth of the matter was Aramintas Hogwarts letter had arrived and they were worried that someone would come and tell her that she was a witch.

Mrs. Granger had lost her daughter to them and to her no good for nothing husband who taught Potions. They might hate Araminta but they didnt want her to suffer at the hands of the Wizarding world. Naturally they would never tell her this themselves. The next day another letter arrived and then another. All the time that the letters came Araminta wasnt at home and for the first time Mrs. Granger wasnt upset that she had spent all her time at the Library.

They would just hold back the letters until July 31st and then the letters would stop. Sure enough August first came and no letters came, causing the Grangers to breathe a sigh of relief. Meanwhile for Araminta she had decided to take a tour of London. She had sort of been allowed to know where everything was but this was the first time she was doing it alone. She wondered around for what seemed like forever and thats when she noticed a very odd-looking man walking down the alley.

Araminta had no idea why this man would even want to walk down the alley, as allies were dangerous. However she followed him and at once saw him go through a wall, just like if it wasnt even there. She ran over to the spot where he had gone through and her hand slipped inside. Feeling very excited she went through and was met with a thong of people, going this way or that.

Araminta gasped in amazement, her eyes taking everything in. What was this place, she thought. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder and Araminta almost jumped out of her skin.

Ive been expecting you, the voice said. Why dont you follow me.

Araminta had no choice but to follow this person and soon she found herself in a small office. There was nothing important about the room but the door was closed anyway.

W-Who are you? Araminta asked.

Im the guardian for the Ministry of Magic, the woman told her.

The guardian of what, Araminta said, confused.

The Ministry of Magic, the guardian said. I protect it from outside intruders; Ive done that for over a thousand years. You must be Araminta Snape.

Araminta was shocked and it showed.

Not as good at hiding things as your father was, but youll learn, the guardian said to her. Now the reason why Im here is because I knew you would come here, though I wasnt expecting you to be in such bad shape.

What are you talking about? Araminta asked.

Not knowing who your parents are, what they were like, the guardian said. Well Im giving you the chance to meet them, to see them and all their friends. Youll learn where youre supposed to learn and youll better understand more about your past.

Araminta was stunned. This woman was going to let her meet her parents.

And how long will I be with them? Araminta asked.

For as long as you wish, the guardian said. So, do you want to see them?

Araminta nodded at once and then there was nothing.

Araminta felt like she was having a strange dream, filled with all sorts of wonders and amazements. Suddenly she opened her eyes and saw a starry sky to greet her. Fearing that she had run late and her grandparents were going to start on her she started to get up but she found that she couldnt. She tried to move her legs but they werent moving.

Ah ha, I finally did one spell right, said a cheery voice.

Thats enough Gilderoy, said a stern male voice. We asked you to watch her while I took care of a problem not to bind her to the stone work.

Sorry, Headmaster, said Gilderoy and soon the strange sensation was gone.

Now that she could move someone helped her to her feet and she looked around. There were hundreds of other people that looked just as young as she was and they were looking at her strangely. Of course the room was beyond Aramintas wildest dreams; it was so fantastic that she was sure that it was a dream.

Should we tar and feather her, Gilderoy asked, causing Araminta to back away.

Gilderoy, we are doing no such thing, a woman screeched.

Well it was worth asking, Gilderoy said.

A very old man patted her on the shoulder and when Araminta looked at him she instantly liked him. Of course he was dressed oddly, like some of those storybook wizard where.

Well I think we should start at the beginning, he said. My name is Albus Dumbledore, Im the Headmaster here.

Here, where am I?

At Hogwarts, Dumbledore answered. And you have to be magical if you ended up here, even if you appeared suddenly.

Magical, I dont understand.

Dumbledore gave her a small smile. Im talking about you being a witch, my dear.

A witch, Im not a witch, Araminta said. I mean, they dont exist.

Oh we most certainly do, said the woman. Im a witch, your mum is a witchI bet.

I dont know what my mum was, Araminta corrected. My grandparents dont talk about her.

Your father.

Araminta shook her head.

Dumbledore, she doesnt-.

Theres only one way to find out who your parents are, Dumbledore told Araminta. If you will allow me to do a bit of magic.

This got Araminta excited, real magic. Araminta nodded at once and Dumbledore pulled out a wand. She stared at it with fascination and then he said a long word that Araminta had never heard before. A thin, pink, line appeared which caused Dumbledore to frown. The ends shot in different directions and one end wrapped around Professor Snapes wrist and the other at one of the tables.

Araminta heard a gasping sound but she had no idea where it was coming from. Suddenly a very angry girl came charging at them, the other end wrapped around her wrist.

Is this your idea of a sick joke, Professor, the girl fumed.

No, its not, Dumbledore said. I thought that the spell would create a parchment that we could keep secret but I forgot the spell causes a line if both parents are still alive.

You forgot, how convent, the girl hissed. Now release me from this line.

Dumbledore released the spell and the line vanished. The girl turned and marched back to her table, Araminta thought she looked very angry.

She cant be-.

Im afraid that she is, Dumbledore said. But give it time, shell come around.

Araminta wasnt so sure about that.

The woman that had told her that her mum had to of been a witch took her to a place called the hospital wing. A witch named Madam Pomfrey helped her out of her old clothes and started to check to make sure that she was alright. The witch shook her head as she had to heal very wound that she had gotten.

How could people that are supposed to care about you do this to you, she said.

My grandparents dont mean it, Araminta said.

Pomfrey huffed at that but said nothing.

Now youll stay in the hospital wing until morning when Hagrid will take you to get your things for your first year, she said. Im sure that youre eleven.

Yes, Araminta said.

Good and then youll be sorted, Madam Pomfrey told her.

This part interested her. What do you mean Ill be sorted?

Into your house, Miss, Madam Pomfrey said. Goodness, didnt your grandparent tell you anything?

No, Araminta said, Nothing.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. Your father is going to have his work cut out for him.

The next morning Araminta found a clean pair of clothes waiting on her. She slipped them on and found a note inside. Taking it out she opened and read:

**I hope that you like these clothes as it didnt look like you really had much. Hope you have a great first year.**

**Angelina Johnson**

Miss Johnson came by and gave them to me, Madam Pomfrey said. Nice girl.

I bet she is, Araminta said, glad that someone was being nice to her.

Madam Pomfrey led her to the entrance hall where several students were whispering and pointing in her direction. A couple laughed and then moved on. Araminta had a funny feeling that they were talking about her.

Wait here, Madam Pomfrey ordered and then left her alone.

While she stood there several more people walked past her, some of them pointing but others just walking past her as though she was not even there. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned she saw a black girl standing there wearing a strange uniform. It was solid black and it had a lion on the front. Thats when she noticed that everyone wore the same thing but not all had a lion on the front. Some had a snake, a badger, and she swore she saw a bird on a couple.

Hello, Im Angelina Johnson, the girl said.

Araminta Snape, Araminta said and they shook hands. Thanks for the shirt and jeans.

No problem, Angelina said, smiling at her. So how was Madam Pomfrey?

Strict, Araminta answered.

Angelina laughed and Araminta wondered what she had said that was so funny.

Dont worry about her, shes like that to everyone, Angelina told her. So is Hagrid taking you to get your things?

Yes, but I think hes late, Araminta told her.

Well thats because he doesnt want to be around someone like you, said a cold voice from behind.

Both girls turned and Araminta saw a red hair boy standing there with another boy that had messy black hair and glasses.

Weasley, leave Araminta alone, Angelina said. Or Ill tell Percy.

Araminta, what kind of name is that? Weasley said. Sounds like a stupid name to me.

Araminta felt her anger starting to bubble.

Ron, come on, said the black hair boy. She might get her dad to take points off our house.

Fine, but watch your back you stinking Slytherin, Weasley said. Or-.

Or what, Weasley, boomed a voice that made Araminta jump.

She turned and saw a very large man standing there. In fact he was so large that she felt quite small.

Or what, Weasley? the man repeated.

Nothing, Weasley said.

I thought so, the man said. Now get to your table and have your breakfast.

Both boys hurried inside and the man approached them.

Ill leave you alone, Angelina said and hurried into the Great Hall as well.

Sorry that Im late, he said. I had to feed fang. Names Hagrid, thats what you can call me.

Araminta, Araminta said.

Hagrid smiled at her. Well never thought I would see Snapes daughter coming to Hogwarts. Well youre just like the other students to me, as Dumbledore said last night. Great man he is and I know that everyone will like you.

Not those two, Araminta said.

Oh dont worry about Ron and Harry, Hagrid said. Their harmless enough.

Araminta wasnt to sure about that but she followed him out of the castle and they were soon gone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_A/N: Dont we feel bad for her. She doesnt know anything about the Wizarding world and shes already suffering from very narrow-minded people. Well we all know that someone had to come to her defense and I like Angelina Johnson a lot. Well next chapter she gets sorted and this sorting shocks Snape and angers Weasley. Dont we all want to do that._**


	2. Diagon Alley And The Sorting

Title: The Lost Child

Rating: K

Summary: Araminta Snape is a girl that has no family and no past. When she accidently finds the Ministry of Magic the guardian sends her back in time so that she can meet her parents and find her past. Warning: Talks about child abuse and missing letters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter stories except Araminta and therefore I'm not making any money.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review, loved it.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your reviews.

Another Note: I'm still continuing my work on the two stories that I already have up: Harry, In Slytherin and Blood and Chocolate. I'm having some problems due to writers block. So don't worry, I will return with new chapters. After Blood and Chocolate I'll work on the other one.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley And The Sorting

Araminta was introduced to two things. One: The Dementors, which gave her the creeps and two: the Knight Bus. Both things Araminta hated and she feared that she would have to relive when she came back. When they reached Diagon Alley Araminta wanted to run off and look at everything but Hagrid directed her to Madam Malkin to get her new robes. Madam Malkin had to be the oddest person that Araminta had ever met.

She was nice to her and Hagrid stayed far from her so that he wouldnt see her getting changed. When she was finished being fitted Madam Malkin placed her new robes gently in wrapping and magically wrapped them up. At once Araminta wanted to know how to do that. Their next stop was to get her cauldron that she would need for Potions. Araminta wanted to get a solid gold cauldron but Hagrid told her that it wasnt on the list.

"And we have to stick with the list," he said to her.

As they were leaving the cauldron shop Araminta at once wanted to know the one thing that had been bothering her. Why people treated her like she was some kind of intruder in their lives. So that's what she asked him as they were getting her trunk.

"Well they don't really like your father," Hagrid told her. "Except the Slytherins of course but the rest of the school hates him so naturally they'll hate you."

"Do you?" Araminta asked.

"No, I dont," Hagrid answered. "To me youre a little girl thats just started at Hogwarts and had no idea that you happen to be a witch. Your father was lucky that his mum was a witch, telling him all about Hogwarts and allowing him to learn different spells. I have a feeling that you might have some problem's but go to Professor Snape if anyone bullies you. I personally won't stand for it. It shows that their parents gave them no sense."

"Okay, Ill remember that," Araminta said.

The rest of the trip was a big worry that whatever house she was in she would get teased. She didn't want to be in a house that people bullied each other but the red hair boy, Weasley, believed that she would end up in Slytherin. She didn't understand how the whole thing worked but Araminta knew that he couldn't see which house she would be in no more then Araminta knew what she would have for dinner. When they reached Ollivanders Mr. Ollivander himself helped her.

Once he explained all about the types of wands that were made and had started measurements he got the different wands out. One by one Araminta tried them on, not sure what was supposed to happen, and then finally she was paired with the wand that suited her, willow with a dragon heartstring core. Hagrid paid for the wand and they were both bowed from the shop.

On the way back Hagrid got her an owl. It was a very handsome one and Hagrid told her that this was a gift from Professor Dumbledore. Araminta instantly liked it and named him Smokey.

"Are you sure that's a proper name for an owl?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes," Araminta answered.

They took the floo back to Hogwarts, another thing that Araminta didn't like, but with a simple wave from Professor Dumbledores wand she was good as new.

"And how did you enjoy Diagon Alley?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was great, except that I'm worried about which house Ill be in," Araminta told him.

Dumbledore gave a huge sigh. "Sometimes we can't control where were at," he told her. "But let me know if you have any problems."

"I will," Araminta promised.

Dumbledore placed the hat on her head and they all waited. The hat at once declared that she belonged in Gryffindor and Araminta felt pleased with herself. She had proven Weasley wrong. When the woman that she had met before came in Dumbledore introduced her as Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, this is your new student," Dumbledore told her. "Araminta, this is Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor house."

"Well I never thought I would see Severus daughter coming to Hogwarts," she said. "Well the password is Flint, until I can come up with a better one. Lets gather your things and Im sure theres an extra bed in the first years dorm."

Both witches left the Headmaster office and headed down the moving staircase. Araminta was amazed by this and McGonagall explained that the founder of Ravenclaw House had created them.

"She must have been very smart," Araminta said.

"Oh she was," McGonagall said.

When they arrived in Gryffindor tower the entire room was filled with Gryffindors. Everyone turned when they walked in and several muttered darkly to themselves. However Araminta ignored them and followed the Professor up the stairs to the first years dormitory. Sure enough there was an extra bed waiting on her. She placed the trunk near the foot and placed Smokey on the table.

"Have fun and dinner is in an hour," McGonagall told her and then left.

Araminta looked around her new surroundings and smiled. She was in the same house as her mum and that was something that she was proud of. She quickly changed into her new robes and watched as they started to reflect the house that she had been sorted into. Suddenly the door opened and a girl with flaming red hair appeared. Araminta hoped that she didnt start on her or call her names, since almost everyone liked to call her names.

"Hello," the girl said. "I'm Ginny Weasley, sister of moron that insulted you before you were even sorted."

"Oh, I'm Araminta Snape," Araminta said.

"Wicked, so what do you think about Hogwarts," Ginny asked.

"It's great," Araminta said. "Though I wish people would like me."

"Well give them time and they'll come around," Ginny said. "Especially if you get teased by Malfoy."

"Malfoy, who's that?" Araminta asked.

"He's like the prince of Slytherin house," Ginny said. "He hates your mum because she beat him in all the tests and stuff and is really smart. Never thought I would meet her daughter."

"Never thought I would meet my mum," Araminta said. "This is just plain weird. I mean the guardian of the Ministry-."

Ginny gasped and Araminta wondered what she had said that was shocking.

'What."

"Did you just say the guardian of the Ministry of Magic," Ginny asked.

"Yes, why?" she asked her.

"Well hardly anyone knows about her," Ginny said. "My dad met her a few years back and was, like, only four families in the entire Wizarding world that knows about her. If you were sent here then she must wanted you to meet your parents."

"That's what she said," Araminta said. "I thought it was all this strange dream and everything."

"Trust me, it isn't," Ginny said. "So do you remember anything about your mum?"

"No," Araminta said. "I didn't even know about my father, or being a witch, or even being accepted at Hogwarts. I bet my grandparents know everything about my parents and the letters and didn't even tell me."

"But why wouldn't they?" Ginny asked.

"Because they hate me," Araminta answered. "And now I'm getting the same treatment here. People hate me and they don't even know me."

"Well I'm sure-."

She was cut off by a girl sticking her head in. "Your brother wants to see you."

"Fine," Ginny said, sighing. "I'll be right back."

And she was gone. Araminta looked at the girl but she gave Araminta a dirty look and left. Araminta wondered how long she would have to put up with that.

An hour later Angelina showed Araminta how to get to the Great Hall from Gryffindor tower. Araminta knew this was important as Angelina warned her about the caretaker Mr. Filch.

"He has this horrible cat, Mrs. Norris, and he's always looking for ways to give you detention. I heard that Fred and George have a whole file to themselves."

Araminta highly doubted that but she wasn't going to point that out.

When they finally arrived at the Gryffindor table Angelina forced a first year to move so that Araminta could have a seat. She took it and was surrounded by glares from the other Gryffindors. However she piled some food on her plate and got started. After the first bite she knew the food here was better then her grandmothers.

"Hay, Muddle," said one of the students.

Several Gryffindors snickered at that name but Araminta didn't even notice that she was being talked about.

"Hay, Snape, are you dumb?" the same boy asked.

Araminta looked up and saw it was the red hair boy Weasley.

"What do you want?" Araminta asked.

"I was just asking my friends, like the ones that you'll never have, about how you ended up in this house and I think you enchanted the hat to place you in here so that you can spy for your father and get our cup taken away."

Araminta narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't have any idea what you're even talking about and I don't even know my father."

"Well I'm sorry if I don't believe you, but after all you're nothing but a filthy little Mudblood."

Several people gasped when he said that but Araminta had no idea that he had just insulted her.

"How dare you call Professor Snapes daughter that, that, word," Ginny screeched, making everyone look. "I can't believe my own brother did that? Do you hate her that much that you would use that word?"

"Ginny, she has no right to be in Gryffindor," Weasley told his sister. "So calling her that word is no problem because that's what happens when you-."

"I dont care," Ginny yelled, causing people to look at who she was yelling at. "You called Professor Snape's daughter the M word and Im writing home to mum."

Weasley rose to his feet, his face beet red.

"I don't know why your defending that little bit of filth," Weasley snarled. "In my opinion shes the lowest form of student. She's nothing but a two face, stinking, filthy Mudblood."

Ginny screeched in horror and dumped the entire contents of the mash potatoes on his head and then stormed out.

"What," Weasley said, looking at the students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, all who where shaking their heads.

Araminta still didn't understand what the big deal was.

"Mr. Weasley, come over here this instant," Dumbledore said, his tone cold as ice.

Araminta grinned as he faced the Headmaster.

"How dare you call a fellow Gryffindor that word," Dumbledore said. "I'm taking fifty points off for every time you use that word and detention with Professor Snape. How dare you bring shame to Gryffindor house and the good name of its founder? Now get out of my sight."

"Fine, whatever," Weasley said. "I don't know why everyone's so upset, she's just a stupid Snape."

And left the hall as well.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_A/N: I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter. The idea that Ron calling Araminta that name will be explained in the next few chapters or more. Also not all the Slytherins hate Araminta and shes going to find herself with plenty of friends. Next chapter: Snape has a few thoughts about Araminta and invites her for dinner._**


	3. Dinner With Snape

Title: The Lost Child

Rating: K

Summary: Araminta Snape is a girl that has no family and no past. When she accidently finds the Ministry of Magic the guardian sends her back in time so that she can meet her parents and find her past. Warning: Talks about child abuse and missing letters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter stories except Araminta and therefore I'm not making any money.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and keep smiling yourself.

To Painelust: Thanks for your review and sorry about confusing you. Araminta is in her first and Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in their second.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 3: Dinner With Snape

The next morning, despite the fact that some of the students didn't exactly like her, she found herself really excited about learning. Weasley was in a foul mood with her but Araminta just ignored him. She wasn't about to have him ruin her first classes of the day. The first class that she had was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lockhart, a man that really annoyed Araminta with his so-called tales of whatever he had done, in Charms Araminta learned the Nox and Lumos charms, though she really wanted to learn how to make your clothes pack up well.

After lunch she had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. In that class she stunned everyone by fully transfiguring her match into a needle. The next day she had History of Magic with Binns, he almost made her fall asleep, another bout of Transfiguration, and Herbology which she had with the Ravenclaws. In that class she met Luna Lovegood who was strange but Araminta liked strange girls and they both had no problem striking up a friendship. She also liked Professor Sprout who was just as weird as well.

Of course by the end of the day she had a whole wide band of female friends, a vast majority of them in Ravenclaw. Of course Araminta included Ginny and anyone else that wanted to be her friend, which most of them did.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Where have I gone wrong?" Snape asked McGonagall, watching Araminta and her gang of giggly girls.

"I think its sweet," McGonagall said. "She really seems to like everyone."

"But hardly anyone likes her, apart from those gang of giggly girls," Snape told McGonagall.

"Well that might just be enough," McGonagall told him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I don't know why anyone wants to be her friend," Ron snapped when he saw Araminta walking in with Ginny at her side.

"Ron, girls need friends," Hermione said. "At least she doesn't eat with her mouth open."

Ron stared at her. "What does that suppose to mean?"

"Figure it out," Hermione told him. "Until you do, stop talking about her. You already lost us a hundred points for calling her that horrible name and I'm not going to have you land me in detention because you can't keep that big, fat, mouth shut of yours closed. I do intend on trying to become a Prefect."

Ron turned to Harry.

"Do you-."

"Ron, I agree," Harry said. "I might not like Snape but you had no right to call his daughter that word, especially the fact that everyone seems to like her and she hasn't done anything wrong to us. She's in Gryffindor and we need to be her friend."

"Well I'm going to prove that shes bad news," Ron vowed.

Both Harry and Hermione shook their heads.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Professor Snape used one of the school owls to deliver an invitation to come to dinner. Dumbledore had insisted that he do this so that he could meet the girl. Snape almost felt like killing the old man but he knew that Dumbledore would never let this go unless he at least had dinner with her.

"My life has been dictated by an old man," Snape muttered angrily as the owl flew away.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Araminta was heading for her last class of the day, Charms, when an owl dropped the letter off. Araminta saw her name on it in spidery writing and she picked it up. Opening it she read:

Miss Snape,

Please join me for dinner in my quarters. Ill come by to pick you up outside Gryffindor tower so that none of my students attack you.

Sincerely,

Professor S. Snape

Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House

Araminta gave herself a smile and then hurried off to class.

When the lesson was over Araminta hurried back to Gryffindor tower to drop her books off so that she could have dinner with her father. As she was leaving Ginny caught up with her, a worried look on her face.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"I'm having dinner with the Professor," Araminta told her. "I'm really excited and everything."

"Well have fun," Ginny said.

"Oh I think I will," Araminta said and left.

Sure enough when Araminta opened the portrait Professor Snape was waiting on her, giving glares to Gryffindors that dared to ask him why he was here. She got herself together and joined him.

"Am I late?" Araminta asked.

"No, on time," Snape said. "Just like your mother."

Araminta smiled happily and then followed the black robed man.

The dungeons were scary, in Aramintas opinion, but she trusted the Professor to make sure that she didn't get lost. She focused her mind on remembering how to get back up to the entrance hall so that she didn't get lost coming back. Suddenly he stopped in front of a blank wall and took out his wand. Fascinated she watched him tap it three times and then the wall moved to let them in.

"Welcome to my privet quarters," Snape told her. "Don't tell anyone where its at."

"I promise," Araminta said.

He led her to a large room where hot food was already waiting on them. She sat down and when he was setting as well he started to serve the food. When he was finished it was Aramintas turn.

"So what do you think about your classes?" he asked.

"Their great except for Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic," Araminta said. "Lockhart is full of it and Binns almost makes me fall asleep."

Snape cracked a grin. "There are not a lot of students that can pass the subject because of how Binns teaches it."

"Then why don't they replace him," Araminta suggested.

"Can't," Snape answered. "Or they would have already."

Araminta thought about that as she ate. Finally Snape asked another question.

"How bad did your grandparents keep you in the dark that you happen to be a witch?"

Araminta looked down at her food. "Very, I didnt even know that I got accepted at Hogwarts."

"Well someone should of come and told you all this. Hagrid did it for Potter," Snape said.

"Well no one came for me," Araminta said and went back eating.

For a long time neither of them said anything and then there was a knock on the door. Snape hissed at the interruption but told the person that they could enter. Araminta stared at the blond hair boy that walked in. He glared at Araminta and she wondered what she had done.

"What is this piece of filth doing here?" the boy asked.

"You will kindly not call my daughter that, Malfoy," Snape told him. "Now what do you want?"

"Well I had something to say but I wont around _her_," Malfoy told him. "That is, if she leaves then I'll tell you."

"She's not leaving," Snape said. "Now tell me what it is that you want to tell me and then leave."

"But, but, she shouldn't be here," Malfoy said. "She's stealing you from me."

Araminta stared at him, not sure what he was even talking about.

"Malfoy, she's not stealing me away from you," Snape said. "I'm still your godfather and that won't change."

"Yes, it will," Malfoy said. "You never invited me for dinner when term began. I don't know what makes her so special."

"Because she's my daughter, thats why?" Snape said.

"She's a mudbloods daughter," Malfoy hissed.

Snape rose at once and grabbed Malfoy by the arm. "Don't you even dare use that word around me, got that."

"Yes, Yes, sir," Malfoy said.

Snape let him go. "Good, not leave and you can tell me what you wanted to tell me later."

Malfoy sneered at Araminta and then left.

"Um, sir, what does Mudblood mean?" Araminta asked.

Snape sighed and looked at her. "Mudblood is a very offensive term for someone that comes from a muggle heritage, like your mum. But it can also refer to half-bloods that haven't turned their back on their muggle heritage. Not all muggles are like your grandparents."

"I know, I've known some nice ones," Araminta said. "And there are always people out there that fight against hatred and stuff. I even had a teacher that had gone to a concentration camp because he was Jewish. He would always tell us stories about what it was like to be surrounded by all that hate just because your something that you cant help being."

"Then he was a wise person,: Snape said. "And that also gives me great hope that you won't end up joining with the Dark Lord."

Araminta looked at him.

"The dark who," Araminta said.

"The Dark Lord," Snape said. "It's what I call him, along with a group of people that were sick enough to join him, thinking that we could take over the Wizarding world."

"But why did you do it, if you think its sick?"

"Because I had an abusive father and I believed that all muggles were like that," Snape said. "I didn't have people like your teacher that could show you what people that want to take over the world can do to those that don't follow their ideals or have different beliefs. I went to Dumbledore, asking him if I could spy for him, and he agreed. But I'm still paying for my actions long into the future."

"Is he gone?" Araminta asked.

"No, I don't think he's gone," Snape said. "Potters scar connects him to the Dark Lord and since he came back last year I know that one day he will come back...forever."

Araminta gasped.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure that nothing happens to you," Snape promised, "Even if you're in Gryffindor."

Araminta frowned at him. "What's wrong with what house I'm in?"

"Nothing, I just don't like Gryffindors," Snape said. "But I'll make an acceptation with you."

"Thanks," Araminta said and returned to her food.

When dinner was over Araminta said goodbye to Snape and left for Gryffindor tower. It had been great to talk about things and even though she knew that no one would believe her, she believed in what she had heard and knew that her father wasn't such a bad man. She made her way to the entrance hall when she heard meowing. Looking down she saw a horrible cat and at once she remembered Angelina's words about Filch owning a horrible cat.

A few moments later the owner appeared and Araminta let out a horrible scream.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_A/N: Oh boy she got in trouble with Flich. Next up: Araminta gets detention, Ron tries to get Araminta into trouble, and she has her first Potions Lesson. Also, Lucius Malfoy pays a visit and Narcissa worries about Araminta._**


	4. Detention Getting And Potions

Title: The Lost Child

Rating: K

Summary: Araminta Snape is a girl that has no family and no past. When she accidently finds the Ministry of Magic the guardian sends her back in time so that she can meet her parents and find her past. Warning: Talks about child abuse and missing letters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter stories except Araminta and therefore I'm not making any money.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 4: Detention Getting And Potions

"Be quiet, you stupid girl," Filch hissed and then smiled. "Well not the first week here and your already in trouble. Come along, Miss Snape, your coming with me."

Gulping Araminta followed him down to his office and the man slammed the door shut. He pointed to a seat that was in front of his desk and Araminta sat down. He took something out of a desk drawer and filled his quill with ink.

"Name: Araminta Snape," Filch said as he wrote. "Crime: Being caught after curfew."

He grinned like a maniac.

"I was with my father having dinner," Araminta told him.

"Likely story," he sneered. "Snape doesn't let little first years, especially those in Gryffindor, have dinner with him."

"Well he allowed me," Araminta said. Ask him.

"I will but not until you completed your detention," Filch told her.

Araminta got mad and stood up. "I'm not allowing you to put me in detention without you telling father that I was caught after curfew. He'll tell you where I was."

And she stormed out.

The next morning an owl delivered Aramintas detention slip. She groaned as she put it away and then returned to her breakfast.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"I got detention with Filch, cleaning the trophy room," Araminta said, "This Saturday."

Ginny shook her head, a worried look on her face.

When breakfast was over Ginny and Araminta went down to the dungeons for their first Potions lesson. They sat on the Gryffindor side of the room and the Slytherins sat on their side. When Professor Snape walked in he took roll and smiled at Araminta when her name was called.

"I'm here," Araminta said, smiling back.

"Good," Snape said, after Ginny had called out that she was here, "Today your learning how to make a simple Boil Cure. No talking or I'll take points off."

He waved his wand and the instructions appeared at once.

Araminta set up her cauldron and then got started with her potion. She had no idea how well she would do in this subject but she was determined to do her best. As the students worked Professor Snape came around and studied what they were doing. Araminta could feel him staring at her as she worked but she shut him out and focused on the ingredients that she had and when she was supposed to add them.

She took her cauldron off the fire and then added the final ingredient. She stirred the correct amount of times and then replaced the cauldron back on the fire. It turned a nasty shade of green and Araminta wondered if it was the correct color. She raised her hand and the Professor walked over.

"Is this the right color?" Araminta asked.

Several of the Slytherins were snickering at her but the rest were watching for something to happen and the Gryffindors were looking a bit scared. Snape looked down at the potion and then took a spoon out and took some of her potion out. He sniffed it and then replaced it.

"It's perfect," he stated. "Five points to Gryffindor."

Araminta smirked at the Slytherins stunned faces.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that he gave Gryffindor five points," Ginny said as they left Potions and headed to the Great Hall for lunch. "I mean, that really stopped them from making comments about us."

"I know, I was a little surprised since Hagrid told me that he always favors them," Araminta told her.

"Well, I guess your right but still five points and from Snape," Ginny said. "Oh no one is going to believe this."

And it was naturally true. When Ginny told Hermione that Snape had given Araminta five points for a perfectly done potion Hermione stared at her and then at Araminta.

"But he never gives Gryffindor any points," Hermione said.

"Well that just shows that he likes that git more then he likes us," Ron said.

Ginny turned and narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do you have to turn a good thing into some kind of big threat? Araminta earned those five points and everyone in the class knows it."

"I bet old Snape was showing her how to brew it," Ron said. "There's no way that a Snape can have talent."

"Ron, shut it," Ginny said.

"No, I'm not," Ron said. "I'm going to report to Professor McGonagall that she cheated in Potions and Snape let her get away with it."

Ginny rose and looked down at him. "Araminta didn't cheat in Potions and I should know I was her partner."

"Then she enchanted you and everyone."

"She did not," Ginny snarled making the Ravenclaws look at her. "She doesn't even know that much magic anyway."

"Ha, I doubt that," Ron said. "And I bet shes making all that stuff up about her grandparents abusing her. She just wants us to feel sorry for her. Of course I can-."

"Don't even end that sentence, Ron," Harry cut in. "Or I'll break my own rule and tell Snape what youre accusing his daughter of."

Ron stared at Harry.

'What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm going to tell him about that little 'chat' that you had with Ginny, telling her that you didn't want her to be friends with Araminta," Harry said coldly. "And dont think that I won't. Also what youre accusing her of is serious and I personally think that even Snape's daughter can have talent."

"No, she cant," Ron said. "She's a filthy little cheater and everyone-."

"SHUT UP, RON!" Harry, Hermione, and Ginny screamed at the same time and all three of them left.

None of them noticed Professor Dumbledore smiling at the three retreating Gryffindors.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm getting tired of Ron acting like a moron," Harry told Hermione and Ginny. "Come on, were going to report this to Snape."

"I still can't believe that he would accuse Araminta of cheating," Hermione said. "That's just sick."

"That I agree with," Harry said. "Luckily he hasn't gone up to the staff room for lunch."

Harry knocked on Professor Snape's office and a few minutes later the door opened and a very beautiful woman stood there. She had blonde hair and grey eyes. She reminded Harry of Malfoy.

"Who is it?" asked the cold voice of Snape.

"It's me, Harry," Harry said.

"Go away, Potter," Snape snapped.

"But I want to report that Ron is accusing your daughter of cheating," Harry said.

There was a pause and then, "Let him in."

The woman moved aside to let Harry in and Hermione and Ginny followed. Harry saw Lucius Malfoy standing there with McGonagall and McGonagall looked sternly at them.

"What the devil are you going on about, Potter?" Snape asked.

"I'm telling you that Ron is accusing your daughter of cheating," Harry said. "He said that she enchanted the whole room into believing that she had done that potion correctly by herself. I don't believe it because Araminta doesn't know that much magic. He also said that she's making up that she was abused by her grandparents."

"Mr. Potter, I can tell you that she's not making up that she was abused by her grandparents," Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor, we know that," Ginny said. "She acted like Harry did, not knowing about the magical world and everything. We just wanted to tell you so that you can take whatever actions that you need. Trust me, mum wouldn't mind."

"How about cleaning the trophy room tomorrow night," McGonagall said.

Ginny groaned. "Araminta is doing detention with Filch and she's cleaning the trophy room."

"And why did Miss Snape get detention with Filch?" McGonagall asked.

"Because she was caught after hours," Ginny answered.

"Which was my fault," Snape said. "McGonagall have her help me unload the books that have arrived. I could use the extra help."

McGonagall nodded and then turned to Harry. "You'll be helping Lockhart with his fan mail."

"What, no, can't I help Araminta with the books?" Harry asked her.

"Absolutely not," McGonagall said. "He requested for you pacifically."

"Oh just kill me, why don't you," Harry moaned. "Working with Lockhart, he'll be a nightmare."

"You're released," McGonagall said and the three of them left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I personally think that you should have made Potter suffer with those books," Lucius told Snape when McGonagall had left.

"Well I personally think that Minerva had ever right to force him to be with Lockhart," Narcissa told him.

Lucius looked at his wife and then at Snape. "So what's this little half-blood like? I hope she doesn't have any of those muggle ideas with her."

"She's brilliant in Potions and in a lot of other areas," Snape said. "And no, I dont think that she has any muggle ideas with her."

"Good, anyone that is good in Potions will be a great asset to the Dark Lord when he returns," Lucius said.

Narcissa gave Snape a strange look at Snape knew that she hated the idea that Araminta might be used in the future.

"Give her time," Snape said. "She's near Potter and she might be able to give us information about him that will help the Dark Lord."

"Fine, but not too much time," Lucius said. "So what are your plans this winter?"

"I'm staying at Hogwarts," Snape told him. "My house is too cold and I don't want to get drunk with you. I remember the last time that happened."

Lucius laughed and then left, leaving Narcissa alone with Snape.

"You can't let the Dark Lord use her," Narcissa told him.

"I promise, I wont," Snape said. "I intend on making sure that doesn't happen."

Narcissa sighed. "I wish I could say the same thing about Draco."

Snape put his hand on hers. "I promise that I will protect him," Snape said.

"Thanks," Narcissa said and then left as well.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_A/N: Boy Narcissa is worried about her. Up next: Araminta serves her detention and has a fight with Ron. Who will win, we all hope its Araminta but who knows._**


	5. Strange Happenings

Title: The Lost Child

Rating: K

Summary: Araminta Snape is a girl that has no family and no past. When she accidently finds the Ministry of Magic the guardian sends her back in time so that she can meet her parents and find her past. Warning: Talks about child abuse and missing letters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter stories except Araminta and therefore I'm not making any money.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Painelust: Oh you'll find out who wins in this chapter. Let's totally root for Snape's daughter.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 5: Strange Happenings

The next night Araminta found herself looking at what had to be the largest stack of boxes that she had ever seen. Suddenly one floated down and landed next to her.

"Unload that box and then the next one will float down," Snape told her.

"And where do these books go?" Araminta asked.

"The list is posted on the wall," Snape told her, pointing to the piece of parchment that was on the wall.

And so thus begun her detention. She had to check each book and make sure that she was starting the right pile. No sooner had that box been unloaded that the next one floated down. It was hard work but Araminta managed to pull it off. When the detention was over she was allowed to leave.

Upon her return to Gryffindor tower she saw Hermione doing her homework. Araminta, naturally, had finished days ago and so she took her place at Hermione's table.

"So how are things going?" Araminta asked.

Hermione looked up at her. "Not well. So did you finish your detention?"

"Yes, it wasn't really that hard," Araminta told her. "Just comparing and placing in the right stack."

"Good," Hermione said and went back to work.

Araminta got up and went over to the couch to stretch out and relax after the detention that she had. True her father hadnt yelled at her for being out after curfew but he hadn't been pleasant to her. She wondered if he was afraid that one of the Slytherin's would come in and catch him being helpful. Suddenly the portrait opened and in walked a very angry Ron, an unpleasant trail of polish coming with him.

"You," he hissed.

Araminta had no idea what she had done this time.

"This is your entire bloody fault," Ron told her.

"And how is this my fault, whatever I supposedly did," Araminta asked him.

"Don't give me that," Ron snapped, his face going red. "Old Snape got you out of having to be around me in the trophy room and had you doing books. I was stuck with mad Filch for hours and this is your entire fault."

"Look I-."

Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. "Give me a good reason to hex you and I will most defiantly fulfill that request."

"Weasley, look, I had nothing-."

He shot a spell at her but the spell went off in a different direction and thankfully Araminta wasn't hurt. However she was mad and this got the rest of Gryffindor up.

"Leave me alone," Araminta told him. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Don't give me that," he repeated. "I know, I always know."

"Well I don't care if you think you know I had nothing to do with it, now leave me alone."

A sudden blast of red light came out of her and hit Ron in the chest. He fell backwards and landed on the table. Araminta stared at him in disbelief and shock.

"I didn't-."

"Get the hell away from me, you freak," Ron snarled and hurried upstairs leaving Araminta very confused and worried about her magic.

Unknown to anyone someone was watching and the future gave herself a small smile, yes, things were working out and soon Hogwarts would have another defender.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_A/N: Sorry about the short chapter and everything, but I will post a longer one, hopefully, tomorrow. Next up: Hermione gets a book, the guardian visits Dumbledore and Araminta has a nightmare that brings someone more evil then Voldemort to the past._**


	6. Dumbledore's Strange Visitor

Title: The Lost Child

Rating: K

Summary: Araminta Snape is a girl that has no family and no past. When she accidently finds the Ministry of Magic the guardian sends her back in time so that she can meet her parents and find her past. Warning: Talks about child abuse and missing letters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter stories except Araminta and therefore I'm not making any money.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To graynavarre: Hermione knows that Araminta is her daughter but it's taking her time to get use to the idea. Thanks for the review and she is a strange girl but I love her.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Painelust: Thanks for your lovely review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 6: Dumbledores Strange Visitor

Araminta was scared at what she had done to Ron and even though she hated the idea that she had hurt him that didnt stop Ron from continuing to be a jerk. He told everyone what Araminta had done and a lot of the Gryffindors sided with him because they had seen it as well. Naturally Hermione was curious instead of frightened. The idea that someone had blasted another person without the use of a wand was something that she had to look into.

She went to the Library to see if there was anything that she could find that might help her. However without knowing exactly what kind of energy it was Hermione had no hope in finding a book that covered it. This was the first time that the Library had failed to give her an answer

'Excuse me.'

Hermione turned to see a girl standing there wearing Slytherin robes. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. Hermione wasn't sure why this girl was even talking to her but she put on a smile.

'Yes,' Hermione said.

'I was wondering if you could return this book for me,' she said. 'It has someones name on it and I wasn't able to open it.'

She produced a book that had Araminta's name on it. Hermione stared at it and when she looked up at the girl she was gone.

'What in the world,' Hermione muttered but decided instead of returning the book she would see if Araminta could open it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Professor Dumbledore had also heard of what had happened in Gryffindor tower but he didnt want to believe it. How could someone have the ability to just zap someone without the use of a wand? It just didnt make sense and Dumbledore was determined to figure out how it had happened.

'How were you able to do it?' Dumbledore muttered to himself.

'I have that answer, Albus,' said a voice that sounded like music.

He looked up and a woman was standing there, dressed like a dream. At once he knew this to be a guardian, but which one.

'I'm sorry to interrupt your thoughts, Albus, but things have been happening and unless you know what it is then there's no hope in keeping the girl alive.'

'You're talking about Araminta,' Dumbledore said.

'Yes,' the guardian answered. 'My name is Aurora, the fire guardian.'

Dumbledore's mind went blank with shock. He had heard of the elemental guardians but had never met one. In fact most wizards and witches believed that they didn't exist because they had never seen one either. He also knew that an elemental guardian wouldn't just appear for one reason. Someone was in trouble or needed personal protection.

'How can I help you,' Dumbledore asked.

'I'm here with a warning. Araminta is in grave danger and because of certain things that will happen she had landed in a horrible predicament.'

'What do you mean?' Dumbledore asked.

'What do you know about the beginning of the magical universe?' Aurora asked him.

'Not much,' Dumbledore answered. 'No one has really studied that part of our past.'

'Then I'll tell you a true story and then I'll explain how its connected to Araminta,' Aurora said and then started. 'The magical universe was created by a magical dragon. According to legend its breath created the whole magical universe and then settled on Earth, where it transformed itself into the Wizarding world. Without the dragon there can be no magic and therefore no Hogwarts.

'I and my four sisters were formed from the tears of the dragon and we had the ability to see into the future. Each one of us aligned ourselves with five families that would either come from a long line of witches or would have the one that we had seen. They are the Weasleys, the Lovegoods, the Browns, the Clearwaters, and the Princes. However someone found out that I was aligned with the Prince family and set out to destroy the only female that had the power that I was protecting...the Dragon Flame.'

'The dragon flame, but that's a legend,' Dumbledore said.

'Oh it's real alright and this person sought the Snape family out but Araminta's mother knew that he was coming and hid Araminta away, using a very strong spell. This person killed them but couldn't get a hold of the child. I had to watch as that girl was abused by people that were suppose to care about her and when Araminta found the Ministry of Magic, the guardian there sent her here. Now the five can work together to face what will come.'

'Are you talking about the return of Voldemort,' Dumbledore said.

'Yes,' Aurora answered. 'It is highly important that Araminta is protected. Her parents died, believing that their daughter would be safe. I don't want their sacrifice to be in vain.'

'What do you wish of me?'

'Araminta is starting to spark. I need you to make sure that she doesn't have to use it unless its needed,' Aurora told him. 'Other people would just love to get their hands on such a great power.'

'As you wish,' Dumbledore said and Aurora disappeared.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Araminta had a very bad day. A lot of the girls that had been her friend wouldn't talk to her and she figured that they believed what Ron had said. However Luna and Ginny were still talking to her and that made it a little bit more bearable. During Dinner most of the Gryffindor's were cold towards her, except Harry.

'Don't worry, they'll get over,' Harry told her.

'I know but it doesn't help now,' Araminta said. 'It just makes me so mad that my magic is confusing me.'

'I'm sure that Professor McGonagall can help you,' Harry said.

'I dont know,' Araminta said and then stood up. 'I'm going to bed, see you in the morning.'

And she left the Great Hall.

An hour later she crawled into bed and turned over. She knew that Harry was trying to make her feel better and she appreciated it but people liked him because he helped to defeat Voldemort but she had no idea what had caused her parents to leave...forever and deep down she was scared that it had been her fault. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

She found herself running down a corridor, a woman's screams coming from all around. Araminta had no idea why she was even here and she wanted to leave, to get away from the screaming. Suddenly something grabbed her and she came face to face with a horrible figure.

'**Thanks, Snape, for bring me here**,' the figure told her.

'W-Who are you,' Araminta asked.

'**Why I'm the stuff that nightmares are made of. Your mum trapped me here but I managed to figure out a way to escape. Now the dragon flame and Hogwarts shall be mine**.'

'I-I wont l-l-let you,' Araminta stammered.

'**Oh I dont think you have much choice**,' the figure told her. '**When you wake up Ill be there and then I'll get back at your parents especially that filthy father of yours who took your mum away from me. Of course I was delighted when I heard that our family was aligned with a guardian. But somehow the magic that your family had over them was a lot more delicious then some stupid plant ability**.** Oh and I know it will be once Ive fed off of you in the real world**.'

'NO, I WONT LET YOU!' Araminta screamed and the figure screamed in pain.

At once Araminta woke up and crawled out of bed. She looked around but saw no one and then something shot at her and she dived to keep from getting hit. She got to her feet just to see the figure in her nightmares standing up as well.

'Leave me alone,' Araminta demanded. 'I don't know why my mum did what she did but I'm sure glad that she had.'

'**Fool, the whole lot of you**,' it hissed and then drew out his wand.

He shot a spell at her and Araminta somehow managed to produce a shield. She didn't ask how she had she just focused on keeping it. Suddenly something bright appeared and the most beautiful woman appeared.

'Ron Weasley, leave and go back to where you came,' the woman said.

'**Sorry, Aurora, but I dont think so**,' the older Ron snarled. '**I'm going to strip Snape here of her magic and then take over both worlds.'**

Just like what Voldemort wanted to do, Araminta thought.

'Like hell you will,' Araminta snarled. 'I wont let you get away with this.'

She instantly shot a ball of flames at him and the older Ron was hit with it. He screamed in pain and Araminta sent another his way. Suddenly older Ron turned into a figure of light and went through the wall, he was soon gone.

'What happened?' Araminta asked.

'Your parents murderer just escaped from another dimension and he used your nightmare to do so,' Aurora told her. 'I think I know what your mum did before she died.'

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_A/N: Boy Older Ron is very evil. Next up: Aurora tells Araminta about her true self and how shes connected to Hogwarts._**


	7. Connections

Title: The Lost Child

Rating: K

Summary: Araminta Snape is a girl that has no family and no past. When she accidently finds the Ministry of Magic the guardian sends her back in time so that she can meet her parents and find her past. Warning: Talks about child abuse and missing letters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter stories except Araminta and therefore I'm not making any money.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that your really enjoying it.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 7: Connections

'What in hell was that?' Araminta asked

'Ron Weasley, an older version of him,' Aurora answered. 'And he coming has raised the stakes.'

'What do you mean?' Araminta asked.

'What I mean is that he is the mortal enemy of your family and anyone that works for the light,' Aurora said. 'You're the one that we've been waiting nine hundred years for and Ill be damned if I let him destroy what your parents tried to protect."

'What are you talking about?' Araminta demanded.

Aurora took a deep breath. 'Back in Dumbledores office I told him that you had the power of the dragon flame and that there are others that have abilities beyond anyone's imagination but only you have something that the others will never have the instinct. You know what kind of magic someone is using, doesn't matter what kind of spell that comes out of their wand, and you can deflect it. It also means that you have an instant talent in every from of magic.

'That's how come you can brew a potion with ease, transfigure something quickly, charm anything, and know your plants.'

'How-.'

'I've been watching you ever since you were little. I know that you have the talent, I know that you're the Merlin, Aurora told her.'

'Me, what's the Merlin?' Araminta asked.

Yes, you, and the Merlin is a title given to a person that has extraordinary talent, someone with the talent, like what you have, Aurora said. And naturally your talent will be sought after by people that will want to use it for their own ends.

Like Voldemort, Araminta said.

'How do you know about him?' Aurora asked, looking at her.

'I've heard people talking,' Araminta said, 'Like they like to talk about me.'

'Then I must warn you about what will happen now that you know that you're the Merlin. The adult Ron Weasley will seek to take control of your talents but you must keep that from happening. You must tell your parents the truth about who you are.'

'But they won't believe me, like I'm having trouble believing myself,' Araminta said.

'True but I will help you,' Aurora said. 'And Dumbledore is very important in keeping you safe. Your father will stand beside you as will anyone that truly wishes for true light to come back. You, Araminta, represent everything that people have been waiting for and there will come a time that you will need to protect the people that count.'

'Like Harry.'

'Yes, like Harry', Aurora said.

Araminta didn't mind helping Harry out. He had treated her like a human being and the idea that she could help him was something that she was looking forward to even if she did have to put up with the younger version of Ron Weasley.

'Aurora, how can I help Harry out if I'm just a first year?'

'I've already told you that you can do anything without any problems,' Aurora told her. 'So don't worry about anything. However you'll need people to help you control your talent and then you'll be ready.'

'And then I'll be able to protect Harry.'

'Naturally, my young wizard,' Aurora said.

Araminta was relieved in hearing that.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I'm going to be working on ways that I can keep the speaking parts without them being erased. So if things turn strange I'm just trying to keep from having to do extra work before you can enjoy the new chapter. Up Next: Hermione finds that some books are dangerous as she_****_ finds herself stuck in a bog as part of Araminta's first test_****_ and Araminta finds_****_ out that not all grounds are kid friendly as she's faced with her second test._**


	8. I So Didn't Sign Up For This

Title: The Lost Child

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review. I'm working hard on a mystery book that I'm hoping to publish. I'll let everyone know when it comes out so that they can order it.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Catherin Rabb: Hermione is slowly getting interested in her daughter as the last chapter showed that she was interested in the fact that Araminta used magic without the use of a wand. Also Ron hates Snape and therefore hates his daughter so Ron is expected to be a little winy because Harry is feels bad for her because she reminds him of himself. Also Araminta hasn't shown anyone that she's even like her father even though she does sneer. Thanks for your review and I hope that you like the other chapters.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 8: I So Didn't Sign Up For This

'So any idea why Araminta's name is on this book,' Harry asked Hermione when she at last showed it to him.

'No, I don't,' Hermione answered, feeling a little frustrated. She knew the book belonged to Araminta but she hadn't had the nerve to hand it over. I just know that its on here and even _I_ cant open it.'

'Maybe you should just give it to her,' Harry suggested.

'No, don't,' said Ron. 'I mean, this could be some trick of hers. I mean, how do you not know that it wasn't Araminta disguised as another girl.'

'Ron, it wasn't her,' Hermione told him.

'Well it could be,' Ron protested but Harry saw that Hermione wasn't listening.

'I'll see you guys later,' Hermione said and she left the common room.

As she walked she couldn't believe how Ron was acting. True he hated Araminta for the simple reason that she had come and had been sorted into Gryffindor house. Personally she didn't think it was anyone's business to do the hats job but even Hermione had been stunned by some of the things that Araminta had been able to do. She also thought over what had happened the night that Araminta had suddenly appeared.

The spell that Dumbledore had cast had linked her with Araminta and Professor Snape. She had asked McGonagall a number of times what kind of spell that was and the older witch had refused to answer. She stopped and thought back at the Headmasters words.

'The spell did that because her parents are alive,' Hermione muttered. 'But I don't even have a daughter, why would the spell connect me like that?'

At her words the book started to shake and Hermione gave a loud gasp as the book sailed out of her arms and floated several meters away. There was a flash of light and Hermione found herself in the Forbidden Forest, though she had no idea how she had ended up here.

'What in the world is going on here?' Hermione asked herself. She looked around, but she saw nothing that told her where she was at. 'Hello, is anyone around?'

But nothing and then she took one wrong step and fell feet first into a bog. Hermione screamed as it started to drag her down but deep down she had a funny feeling that no one was going to hear her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

'I don't understand how you were able to get that History of Magic homework right,' Ginny said to Araminta.

Araminta grinned and then she felt a stabbing pain and then a flash of vision. Araminta focused on that and saw her mum trapped in a bog.

'Ginny, get Hagrid,' Araminta commanded.' Hermione's in trouble!'

'But how-.'

'Don't ask questions just get him,' Araminta said.

Ginny jumped off her seat and hurried over to Hagrid's hut while Araminta slipped into the forest.

Araminta had no idea how she knew exactly where her mum was but she wasn't about to try and figure it out. Her feet followed a certain path and a few minutes later she found herself face to face with Hermione, waist deep in bog.

'Araminta,' help me, Hermione begged, holding out her hand.

Araminta looked around for a branch but none that were around would be strong enough to pull Hermione out.

'There's nothing fat enough to support your weight,' Araminta told her.

'P-P-Please you have to try,' Hermione begged, tears welling up. 'I'm going to die if you don't do something.'

Fury burned in her that she had forgotten her wand but then something came to her and deep down she knew that it would work, it just had to. Araminta focused her magic on pulling Hermione out of the bog and she felt the energy coming out of her. Hermione started to move and finally the bog released her and she floated to safety.

'What happened?' Araminta asked.

'I don't know,' Hermione answered. 'I mean, I was inside the castle and the next-.'

'Extraordinary,' commented Professor McGonagall, cutting Hermione's answer short. Both girls turned to see their Transfiguration teacher standing with Hagrid, Ginny, and Professor Snape. 'Did you three just see that? She made Miss Granger float out of that bog.'

Araminta felt a little embarrassed.

'Professor, I don't know how I ended up here,' Hermione told her.

'I had a feeling that you wouldn't,' McGonagall said. 'Come on; lets get you two back to the castle.'

And the group left.

While Hermione was getting cleaned up and seen by Madam Pomfrey Araminta told the Headmaster what had happened. 'I just saw her in this bog, crying out for help and I went and rescued her.'

'Without your wand, Miss Snape,' Dumbledore said, eying her.

'She used wandless magic, Albus,' McGonagall said, 'Without tiring herself out. This girl really has talent.'

Dumbledore gave Araminta a small smile. 'She sure does.'

Araminta was let go, after hearing that she wasn't going to get into any trouble, and she hurried to get her things that she had left behind. When she got back to the bench she noticed that Malfoy and his stupid friends had her things. And naturally they noticed her coming towards them.

'Hay look, its the Mudblood,' Malfoy teased and his two friends laughed.

'Give me back my things,' Araminta demanded. 'Or I'll tell my father that you're a thief.'

Malfoy gave her a dirty look. 'My Godfather won't believe anything that you have to say. He might have been nice to you during dinner but he hates Gryffindor.'

'That might be the case with the others but he doesn't hate me,' Araminta said. 'Now give them back or I will tell him and trust me he won't be happy.'

Malfoy smirked and that's when Araminta noticed two figures coming down the drive. They looked like adults and Araminta grinned at Malfoy.

'Looks like adults are coming,' Araminta told him. 'Don't want to be caught breaking the rules. Might keep you from having any worth.'

'Shove it, Snape,' Malfoy hissed and punched her in the stomach.

She fell down...hard and his two friends laughed, which annoyed Araminta to no end. Suddenly the ground started to rumble and then something shot out of the ground. Araminta watched as it towered over everything and everyone and then looked down on them. The students that happened to be around screamed and Malfoy and his two friends bolted for the castle, leaving Araminta alone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Back in the castle the students were all running for higher ground and Snape was pushed against the wall as students tried to get away.

'Professor, whats going on?' Harry and Hermione asked at the same time.

'I've got no idea,' Snape answered.

Harry and Hermione's question was answered by Professor Sprout running over, looking as though she had seen some mass murderer.

'There's a hydra,' she told them, 'And Miss Snape is down there, by herself.'

'WHAT!' Harry, Hermione, and Snape said at the same time.

'Oh Gods shes going to get killed,' Hermione cried out.

Snape had a bad feeling that Hermione was right.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Araminta stood up and glared at the hydra. She had seen one in the many books that she had read when she lived with her grandparents but this was the first time that she had seen a real one. It came down and looked at her, hunger in its eyes, it's mouth open to show rows of sharp teeth, and Araminta knew that she was going to die. She decided that she would haunt Malfoy for leaving her like this. It then opened its mouth and suddenly a blast of light came at it.

Araminta was stunned as it turned and another blast of light hit it. Araminta saw that it was coming from one of the visitors wands and that's when she knew that nothing bad was going to happen to her.

'Araminta, that man can't hold it back much longer,' said the voice of Aurora. 'You must freeze it.'

'But how,' Araminta asked as it made its way to charge at the visitor.

'You know how to, just believe that you can do it and it will happen.'

Araminta closed her eyes and focused on the magic that was inside her. Suddenly she knew that she could do it and so she opened them and extended her hand. A column of ice came out and hit the hydra in the back. It screamed in pain as its body started to freeze. When the head was finally covered in ice it fell apart and was nothing but a mound of ice cubes. Araminta fell to the ground, completely drained from the whole experience. She let her eyes fall and the world turned black.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

'Is she going to be okay?' Harry asked Madam Pomfrey.

'She'll be fine, Mr. Potter, her magical core is somewhat drained,' she answered. 'When she wakes up let me know.'

'Of course,' Harry said and the nurse left.

'I can't believe that she almost died,' Hermione cried out. 'I mean, she went up against a hydra and their almost impossible to kill.'

Harry saw Hermione holding Araminta's hand and Harry had to admit that this was completely normal 'mother' behavior. Harry noticed how worried Snape looked at Harry felt bad for him. His daughter almost died and she was probably the bravest first year that Harry had ever met.

'Is she going to be alright?' the woman asked.

'Madam Pomfrey said that she would but she's just a little girl. How does that witch know if shes even going to be alright,' Hermione said, her tone turning sharp. 'She's just a poor little girl that didn't even know that she happened to be a witch. And she comes here and all these things start happening.'

'I wonder why she was even outside,' the man asked.

'She was getting her things,' Ginny answered. 'And when I went back to get them Professor Sprout said that they were all scattered, like someone had them.'

'I bet it was Malfoy,' Harry said. 'Araminta would never just throw her stuff around. It might not be much but there her things.'

'If it was Malfoy then hell pay for what he did,' Snape promised.

'Severus, remember your Draco's godfather,' the man said.

'Don't remind me, Remus,' Snape spat. 'Araminta did nothing and Malfoy treats her like she has some kind of disease. I'll make him pay.'

Deep down Harry believed that Snape was as good as his promise.

Harry stayed by Araminta's side until she finally woke up. When she did he got Madam Pomfrey to check her over.

'No magic for a week,' Madam Pomfrey told her. 'That includes not going to class and to make sure that you don't leave to go to classes you'll be staying here.'

'But I'll fail,' Araminta said.

'Nonsense,' Madam Pomfrey said. 'I'm the nurse and I have the magical right to keep you out of lessons.'

'Hermione will make sure that you get all your missing work,' Harry told her.

'Thanks,' Araminta said, smiling at him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_A/N: Harry is being a really good friend, isnt he? Next up: Malfoy is suspended from Hogwarts, Remus has a talk with Snape, Harry finally finds out who the lady that Remus was with is, Severus spends some quality time with his daughter, and Araminta receives a threatening message from Dracos father._**


	9. Quality Time And Other Things

Title: The Lost Child

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review. I do have a note to everyone. I will be posting about five days a week with this story, so that everyone knows.

To Sakura Lisel: I hope that I can clear a few things up. First: Araminta was born a year after Voldemort was defeated and due to the Marriage Law that Kingsley inacted, second: Both her parents died when Araminta was a year and a half old by the very person that Harry calls a friend, third: Araminta has been sent back to Harry's second year so that she can meet her parents and that things will move the way their supposed to, and four: She'll be staying up until Voldemort is defeated and then return home. Also: the spell that Dumbledore placed was right. Hermione is her mum and Severus is her father.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 9: Quality Time And Other Things

Snape was busy working on the essays when there was a knock on door. Feeling that he wasn't going to like the visit he yelled 'enter', and the door opened. When the door opened Snape wasn't happy to see Remus enter.

'What do you want, Lupin?' Snape asked.

'I want to have a word with you,' Lupin told him. 'And this isn't about what we did when we were stupid children. This is about that precious thing that you have that's in the hospital wing.'

'If you're talking about Miss Snape,' Snape stated.

'Yes, I am,' Lupin said. 'Man, your daft and you were always the smart one at Hogwarts.'

'Don't insult me,' Snape snarled.

'I'm not insulting you I'm making a bloody point and why don't you call her Araminta,' Lupin said.

'Because she's my student,' Snape told him. 'And I'm already taking care of the problem. I'm suspending Draco from school until January.'

'Well that's good but you really need to spend time with her,' Lupin told him.

'I don't have the time,' Snape said.

'Then make the time,' Lupin said sternly. 'I think you'll find that you've got something special there.'

And with a small smile he left leaving Snape to his thoughts.

A few hours later one of the Slytherin prefects dragged Draco into Snape's office. Dumbledore was already there and both men looked serious.

'Lets put this horrible business to rest,' Dumbledore said. 'Draco Malfoy, you are brought here because you left a fellow student alone with a creature that would have ended her life. You have shown on countless occasions to demonstrate the kind of attitude that we have worked hard to be rid of. Do you have anything to say on this matter?'

Draco grinned and then turned to Snape.

'Well if I'm out of here for sometime then you, Snape, won't mind me telling you exactly what I think of you,' Draco said. 'I know who that filthy half-bloods mother is, that even filthier mudblood Hermione Granger. Of course I should have guessed that you would go for her as your mother was a filthy Dunglicker and gave birth to another filthy half-blood...you.'

Snape slapped Draco so hard that he fell to the floor.

'Severus, don't do it,' Dumbledore warned when Snape took out his wand. 'Malfoy is not worth going to Azkaban. He's the byproduct of his father.'

'Be lucky, Malfoy, that Dumbledore is here because I would turn you into one of my many potion ingredients, you filthy rich snob. Get out of here, get out of my sight and dont you dare come near my daughter.'

Draco got to his feet and smirking he was led away.

'Severus, you need to calm down,' Dumbledore advised. 'Using the Unforgivable will not change things. Malfoy's father is a school governor and he will get you sent to Azkaban.'

'I don't care, Albus,' Snape said. 'He insulted my mum and he insults witches and wizards that have more talent and more intelligence then he can shake a hat at. No one and I mean no one insults my daughter and let alone the girl that will have her.'

'Then if you want to have that moment, in the future, you need to calm down,' Dumbledore advised again. 'I'll take his wand away.'

'No, Ill do it,' Snape said.

'Do you promise not to hex him?' Dumbledore asked him.

Snape thought about this for a moment. 'You better come with me or I might just do that.'

The suspension of a student always brought the rest of the school out to see who had gotten suspended. The fact that it was Malfoy that had been suspended really brought out the crowd. Snape sneered at Draco and forced him to hand his wand over.

'You'll get it when you return'in September,' Snape told him. 'And remember my words, Malfoy, and don't think that your better then everyone else.'

'Whatever, son of a dunglicker,' Draco said, which made even the Gryffindors gasp.

'Shove it, Death Eaters son,' Snape countered.

'Get going, Mr. Malfoy, or I might change my mind about letting Severus hex you,' Dumbledore told him.

Draco looked from one to the other and finally left.

'Severus,' said the voice of Madam Pomfrey.

The school turned, some moving to let her pass, and came up to Snape and Dumbledore.

'I've got some wonderful news,' Madam Pomfrey told them. 'Araminta's magical core is back to normal and she's very eager for someone to rescue her from the mad nurse that keeps her in bed.'

Several students laughed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Araminta was very glad to be finally leaving the hospital wing. True she wasn't allowed to do magic for a week but Hermione had promised that she would make sure that she hadn't missed a single piece of homework. Araminta was grateful to have someone that wanted to help her out. She also was told by two twin Gryffindor's Fred and George Weasley that Draco had been suspended until the beginning on next year.

'That means a whole term without Malfoy,' Fred said.

'Oh I think I could sing,' Araminta said, gleefully.

'Me too,' George agreed.

'I don't understand why you three are so happy,' said Percy. 'Lucius is just going to get his son back.'

'Well I highly doubt that will happen,' Ginny said. 'Dumbledore is very powerful, well so is Araminta.'

'Hah, I highly doubt that about her being powerful,' Percy said.

'She is, I heard that she fought off a hydra,' Ginny said. 'I mean, she just turned into a huge block of ice.'

'And who told you this tale?' Percy asked.

'That woman that came with that one wizard that looks like he needs new robes more then I do,' Ginny said. 'I believe her name is Nymphadora Tonks.'

The common room laughed.

'Who would name someone that?' George asked.

'Don't look at me, I don't know,' Ginny answered.

'Her mother,' Araminta suddenly said.

Everyone stared at her. 'How do you know that?' Ginny asked.

'I don't know, it sort of came to me,' Araminta said.

'Wicked, she knows things that no one told her,' Fred commented. 'So why did her mum name her that?'

'Don't answer that one,' Ginny warned. 'I think her mum is probably a little crazy. At least Araminta is a better name then the one that Tonks has.'

'That I agree with but I do feel sorry for her,' Araminta said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry listened to Araminta talking about the witch that had come with Lupin and now that he knew her name he could at least address her. He also agreed with Araminta about feeling sorry for Tonks for having that kind of name.

'Hay, Harry, want to hang out near the pitch?' Ron asked.

'No, Ron, I don't,' Harry answered.

Ron laughed at Harry's answer but Harry didn't think he had said anything that was funny.

'Oh for a moment I thought you told me that you didn't want to hang out with me,' Ron said.

'I DID tell you that I don't want to hang out with you,' Harry told him. 'You're still acting like a big prat because I'm defending Araminta all the time.'

Ron started to go red. 'I can't believe that you're even talking to her. Harry, her father makes our lives a living hell and your associate with her.'

'I talk to anyone that I want, Ron, and I was in the Great Hall when Draco got suspended. He called Snape a dunglicker, whatever that means.'

'Someone that associates with muggles,' Ron answered. 'And if Snape is one then he is one.'

'He called Snape's mother that, not Snape,' Harry corrected. 'And I don't go for people being insulted. So take your invitation to hang out to someone that really cares. Because until you apologize to Araminta then were no longer friends.'

And Harry left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A black owl delivered a note to Araminta when she showed up in the Great Hall for breakfast. Taking it she saw that it was from her father and she wondered what he wanted. She opened it and read:

Dear Araminta,

Would you like to come to Hogsmead with me? I'm leaving tomorrow at nine so let me know today if you wish to spend sometime with me.

Professor Snape

Araminta at once told him that she wanted and the owl flew off with her answer.

Another owl flew in and dropped a red envelope on her plate. Araminta looked at it with a curiosity, wondering what it was. Hermione suddenly gasped and Araminta wondered what was wrong with her.

'Araminta, thats a Howler,' Hermione told her.

'A what,' Araminta commented.

'Just open it,' Hermione told her.

Araminta opened it and the whole thing exploded. A very cold voice, magnified a thousand times filled the Great Hall.

YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH WHAT YOU DID TO MY FATHER, YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD, BUT I'LL GET BACK AT YOU FOR THIS AND THAT INCLUDES THAT SON OF A DUNGLICKER.

The envelope shriveled up and everyone stared at her, a few snickers coming from the Slytherin table.

'Araminta, are you alright?' Hermione asked.

'I think so,' Araminta said, though she knew she wasn't.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Snape waited around the next morning for Araminta to show up. When she finally showed up Snape saw that it was exactly nine. He saw that she tried to smile at him but failed at the process.

'What's wrong?' Snape asked.

'Nothing,' Araminta lied, which Snape was able to tell.

'Araminta, is there something wrong?' Snape asked.

He heard Araminta sighing. 'Someone sent me a Howler, telling me that he would get back at me for something that I did to his son.'

'Lucius,' Snape snarled.

'Look, dad, don't worry about it,' Araminta told him. 'I don't want him to ruin my first chance to be around you.'

Snape saw the look of hope on her face and Snape knew that he couldn't make her stay behind. But he would tell Dumbledore what happened when they got back.

Hogsmead was quiet due to the fact that none of the students got a chance to come out yet. Snape went and dragged Araminta to get some potions that he had ordered and then decided to buy her a present. He figured that this was something that all fathers did and he ended up buying her a locket that had a little snake and lion on it.

'An excellent choice, sir,' the seller said. 'And this locket has a charm on it that can act as an instant portkey should the wearer ever find the need to escape. Its also completely undetectable by any form of magic.'

Snape was glad to hear that and wrote something on a piece of parchment. He handed to him and the man put it away.

'Oh thank you,' Araminta gasped when Snape put it around her neck.

'To keep you safe, daughter,' Snape said and Araminta beamed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_A/N: Finally Snape recognizes her. Next up: Araminta changes into her Animage form and keeps a spell from hitting Harry._**

**_Also another note: A Dunglicker is someone that supports muggles. I got that off of Harry Potter Wiki. It would be like Malfoy to call Snape's mother that because she turned her back on blood purity when she married a muggle. Of course I could have had Draco calling Snape's mother a blood traitor but I think that this name is more powerful as its the vilest that Draco could come up with._**


	10. The Doe

Title: The Lost Child

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 10: The Doe

Both Araminta and her father went to the Three Broomsticks for lunch, Araminta feeling protected by the locket that her father had given her. In the Three Broomsticks Araminta met a woman named Madam Rosmerta, who worked the bar and owned the place.

'What can I get for you two?' Madam Rosmerta asked.

'What I usually have,' Snape told her, 'For the both of us.'

'Very well.' and she left.

'So what do you usually have, if you don't mind me asking?' Araminta asked him.

'You'll find out,' Snape answered.

A few minutes later Madam Rosmerta returned with their order and Araminta was surprised that it wasn't something that looked revolting. Snape whispered something under his breath and then started to eat. As they ate Araminta wondered more about this man that had sired her. He seemed to really dislike a lot of the students, especially Gryffindor, and here he was treating her like a human being, even called her his daughter, which made her feel wanted.

'Dad, why did Malfoy call your mum that name?' Araminta asked.

Snape swallowed what he had eaten. 'Because he's stupid,' Snape answered. 'He got what was coming to him. Too bad he can't be expelled.'

'So he'll be back,' Araminta concluded.

'That would be correct,' Snape said.

After lunch Snape took her to see the Shrieking Shack, the most haunted place in Britain, and then they headed back to Hogwarts. As they headed back Araminta suddenly stopped. She saw a flash of something and it had Harry being hit by a spell. Suddenly Araminta changed into a doe and charged towards Hogwarts, Snape being left behind and shocked.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry had just gotten out of Defense Against the Dark Arts when he was surrounded by Slytherins, all with their wands pointed at him.

'What did you say to get Draco suspended?' Pansy Parkinson demanded.

'I did nothing,' Harry said.

Several Slytherins all looked at him, but all of them had a look of hate on their faces.

'We don't believe you, Potter,' said Crabbe. 'Now were going to teach the stupid Harry Potter what happens when you get one of ours taken out.'

They all started to yell a spell when something huge came at them. They all yelled, some of them running away. Harry watched the animal come between him and the few remaining Slytherin's that still had their wands out. It was a doe and Harry had a feeling that it wasn't going to harm him but protect him.

'Kill it,' snarled Pansy.

They shot their spells at it but it deflected and then disappeared.

'What the,' said one of the other Slytherin's and that's when Araminta changed back to normal.

The rest of the Slytherins ran off and that's when Snape finally showed up, panting heavily.

'What the devil is going on here?' Harry heard Snape asked.

'I don't know,' Harry answered.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but Im trying to be one step ahead of this story so that I'm not going around with my head chopped off. Next up: Araminta hears about the attack on Mrs. Norris and finds a diary._**


	11. Cat Attack

Title: The Lost Child

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Wunmiii: A very mixed up world.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 11: Cat Attack

It took a few weeks for Araminta to get over the fact that she had changed into a doe, without formal training, and that she had managed to block second and even fifth year spells. Harry, Hermione, and some of the Gryffindor's helped the best they could but Ron made fun of her.

'Who ever heard of a first year changing into an animal,' Ron joked. 'Sounds like a Snape freak to me.'

Hermione slapped him on that occasion.

The only upside was the fact that Snape had admitted that Araminta was his daughter and told her that there was nothing wrong with her. 'Just because you can do all these things doesn't mean that you're a freak.'

'Thanks,' Araminta said; not sure if his words really cheered her up.

Meanwhile the Gryffindor's were working hard to get ready for their match against Slytherin. Araminta personally wanted Gryffindor to win because she hated Slytherin so much, except for her father, and Hermione told her that she was more then welcomed to come and watch the match.

'Are you sure that anyone will want me,' Araminta asked her.

'I'm positive,' Hermione told her.

However her father had different ideas. He wanted her to sit with him during the match so that he could keep an eye on her just in-case Ron decided to attack her. He already saw her as a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team because Madam Hooch told him that she had inherited her flying abilities from him which made Snape feel better. He had heard that Hermione had been bad at the subject.

On Halloween Araminta went down to the Great Hall for their Halloween Feast and noticed Harry and Hermione going down to the dungeons. Araminta wondered why they were going but decided against asking. She didn't want Harry to think that she was in his business. She took her place at the Gryffindor table and the feast started.

'Hay, Minty,' yelled a boy from the Ravenclaw table.

Araminta had no idea why someone had suddenly decided to call her Minty but she looked up.

'What do you want?' Araminta asked.

'Isn't today your birthday?' he asked.

'Yes, but I don't expect a cake,' Araminta told him.

At once a large chocolate cake appeared with the words Happy Birthday, Araminta in red icing appeared. Araminta was shocked as everyone, except the Slytherin's, sang Happy Birthday to her. She had to admit that it had been fun.

The next day, however, wasn't fun. Araminta had heard that Mrs. Norris had been attacked and was petrified in the hospital wing. Everyone was worried because the suppose Heir of Slytherin had struck and anyone that was of muggle heritage was up for the chopping block. Araminta was sure that Malfoy, if he had been here, would have delighted in such terrors. The following day Araminta was busy looking for her Lockhart books when she noticed something on Ginny's table.

She took it and saw that it was a diary, except that nothing was written in it. Taking it she decided that her father needed to see it. It just seemed strange to her that someone like Ginny wouldn't write in a diary and also she sensed dark magic within. This was something that her father would handle and so she hid it in her robes and went to see her father.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_A/N: Sorry about another short chapter but I'm trying this new way of keeping the speaking markers without having to basically re due the whole thing. I promise that the next chapter will be at least somewhat longer. Next Up: Snape destroys the diary and Araminta gets another visit from Aurora._**


	12. Revisit From An Old Friend

Title: The Lost Child

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: In a book there the marks when a person is speaking. The site is removing them and I have to replace them.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for the reviews.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 12: Revisit From An Old Friend

Snape was surprised to find his daughter knocking on the door while he was eating. When she walked in he could sense that something was bothering her and he hoped, this time, she told him.

'Dad, I found this near Ginnys bed,' Araminta told him, showing him the diary.

He took it and saw at once that it hadn't been written. His mind told her that this wasn't normal for an eleven-year-old girl not to write anything in a diary. He took out his wand and checked it over. Sure enough it contained a living soul and that alone was a part of dark magic that Snape would never touch.

'Dear, I need you to go into my office and get these ingredients,' Snape ordered, making a list and handing it to her.

She took it and then left.

For the next hour Araminta watched her father brew a potion. In the month that she had been here it hadn't ceased to amaze her at how talented her father was. It made her proud that she had inherited this trait from him. Finally he lowered the diary into the potion and it screamed in pain then was silent. The potion, which had been an acid green, turned clear and the diary was gone.

'Why did the diary scream, dad?' Araminta asked.

'Because it contained a soul fragment,' Snape answered, happy to hear Araminta call him dad. 'This is an area of magic that I never want to see you even involved in. Is that clear?'

'Yes, father,' Araminta answered.

'Good and twenty points to Gryffindor for bringing this to my attention,' Snape told her.

Araminta grinned at him as she left.

When she returned to Gryffindor tower she was in a much better mood then she had been all month. Her father had given Gryffindor twenty points, though she was sure that no one would believe her. But still, he had given her points and that's all that mattered.

'Where were you,' Harry asked when she came back into the common room.

'My father wanted to see me,' Araminta lied.

'Well are you coming to root for Gryffindor,' Harry asked her.

'Of course I am,' Araminta said. 'I'm a Gryffindor after all.'

Harry laughed.

The next day Araminta and the rest of the school headed down to the Quidditch Pitch to watch the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Araminta said goodbye to Hermione and Neville (he had finally gotten over the fright of being around her and they were at least talking) and then went up to join her father.

'Didn't think that you would get away from your friends,' her father said.

'Do you not like my friends?' Araminta asked him.

'I'm not going to tell you who you cant be friends with but I wouldn't be too thrilled to be friends with Potter,' Snape told her, with a hint of a warning.

'And why not?' Araminta asked him.

'Because every time Potter does something there is always danger involved. Look at my students and what they almost did.'

Well I took care of them, Araminta told him.

'And what about next time?' her father asked.

'Trust me, there won't be a next time,' Araminta vowed and Snape was silent.

The game started and Araminta watched the Gryffindors quickly taking the lead. Of course it was clear that the Slytherins had the new brooms that Araminta had heard about from several of the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

'I see that they still have the brooms,' said the voice of Aurora.

Both Araminta and her father almost jumped out of their seats.

'What are you doing here?' Snape asked.

'Just checking up on Araminta and make sure that shes fine,' Aurora told him. 'And I'm glad that she is fine.'

'Trust me, I can take care of my daughter,' Snape stated.

'I have no doubt about that,' Aurora told him. 'But I wouldn't be-.'

She stopped as Araminta stood up.

'Araminta, whats wrong?' Snape asked.

'Trouble,' Araminta replied.

At that moment Snape noticed that the Bludger was acting odd; unlike what it was suppose to do. Snape figured this was the trouble that his daughter was talking about since it seemed to be after Potter. Suddenly a huge wave of light and flame came out of nowhere and the Bludger was shattered into thousands of pieces. Araminta wavered a little, like she was about to pass out, and Snape helped her to her seat.

'Are you crazy?' he asked his daughter.

'No, just wanted to protect Harry,' Araminta told him.

'Well there are better ways to protect Harry,' her father scolded, 'Without revealing your abilities.'

'Well I think that she did what she thought was best,' Aurora told him as Harry got the snitch and won the match.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_A/N: Well at least its a little longer. Up next: Evil Ron attacks again; we find that Dumbledore can be even more protective, Hermione accepts her daughter, and Lucius corners Araminta._**


	13. Evil Ron's Revenge

Title: The Lost Child

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Snapes lil Snake: Thanks for your great review, love ya.

To Wunmiii: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 13: Evil Ron's Revenge

Everyone talked about the Quidditch match and what could have caused the Bludger to act the way that it did. Araminta was checked out by Madam Pomfrey and released which Araminta was glad about. Sometimes Madam Pomfrey could be such a mother hen. On the other hand everyone wanted to know how Araminta had managed to make the Bludger explode and Araminta really didnt have the answer to that question as she didn't know herself.

'Oh come on, we know you know how you did it,' said Dean Thomas.

'Sorry, Dean, but I don't know,' Araminta told him. 'Sometimes it happens and sometimes it doesn't.'

'How about changing back from doe to human,' Dean pressed. 'No first year can do that unless they have talent.'

That question was something else that Araminta didnt understand and therefore couldn't answer. She knew that she had changed into a doe and knew that made her an animagus but she still didn't know how she had done it.

'Well that proves that she isn't like the rest of us, now does it?' Ron taunted.

Everyone turned and glared at him but it was Harry that spoke. If it hadn't been for Araminta not being like the rest of us then I would have been hurt or even killed.'

Several people nodded in agreement but that only made Ron angrier. 'You act like shes the best thing around here. Shes a Snape for Merlin's sake.'

'Don't you dare bring Merlin's name into this,' Araminta growled, making everyone stare at her. 'I saved Harry's life but instead of you being happy that he isn't six feet under you make his life a living hell just because he defends me and then you attack me because I used a talent that sometimes appears and sometimes doesn't to save his life. You're a sick excuse for a human being.'

'How dare-.'

But Araminta cut him off. 'Don't you dare say anything else in my general direction.'

And she stormed out of the common room.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

'What's wrong with you?' Hermione asked when Araminta had left.

'What's wrong with me, there's nothing wrong with me,' Ron countered. 'I'm just stating the truth. She's a Snape and not worthy of being around normal people.'

Hermione's face turned bright red and everyone knew this wasn't a good thing.

'How dare you insult my daughter,' Hermione snarled.

That one statement was all that fate needed.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Araminta couldn't believe what Ron had said to her. She was glad that the other Gryffindor's had supported her and had backed her up. She really needed friends like that now more then ever. As she headed to the Library to get some work done before the holidays started she sensed that something wasn't right. Only when she saw the very man that she didn't want to see did she know that her senses were telling her that the adult Ron was there.

** 'Well hello Araminta**,' evil Ron said, grinning at her like a maniac, which he was.

'What are you doing here?' Araminta asked which was a stupid question.

** 'What in hell do you think I'm here for**?' evil Ron snarled. '**I'm here for your stupid powers and you know that I'll take good care of them.'**

'I know what you'll do, Ron, you'll use them to take over the Wizarding world,' Araminta told him. 'I'm never letting you have them.'

Evil Ron grinned at her and Araminta knew this wasn't good.

** 'Like you have any choice**,' evil Ron said. '**Your father is the only person that has accepted you and I don't think that your mum will even do that. As long as she denies** **you then I have full access to your abilities**.' He then pulled out his wand. '**Now be a nice Snape and hand them over**.'

Go to hell, Araminta snarled.

Evil Ron roared in rage and shot a jet of green at her. Araminta held out her hand to stop it and it froze in mid-air.

** 'What, that's impossible**,' evil Ron snarled. **'That's the Killing Curse. Nothing can block it or stop it**.'

'That's where you have it wrong,' said the voice of Aurora and then she appeared. 'The reason that Araminta was able to stop it is because her mother has accepted her. Now she has full access to her abilities.'

Evil Ron roared in rage again and this brought Professor Dumbledore as well as McGonagall and Sprout.

'I thought I sensed dark magic,' Dumbledore said, his wand pointed at evil Ron.

'Headmaster, this is the adult Ron Weasley,' Aurora said. 'The very person that killed the Snape's and caused Araminta to be put with her grandparents. However before Hermione died she placed him in a world where he couldn't hurt anyone.'

'Then how did he escape?' McGonagall asked.

** 'Because I'm better then any of you**,' evil Ron stated. **'And I'm going to prove it to you**.'

He pointed his wand at McGonagall but Araminta stood in-front of her.

'You're not going to hurt her,' Araminta told him. 'I'm never letting you harm anyone that I care about.'

Evil Ron snarled but then disappeared in a blanket of very black magic.

'Are you alright, Araminta?' Dumbledore asked.

'I'm fine, sir,' Araminta answered. 'I just can't believe that he's come back again to hurt me.'

'Headmaster, I think that we need to start her training,' Aurora told him. 'Ron knows that her mum has accepted her and will try and attack her again.'

'Very well,' Dumbledore said. 'But no one in this school needs to know that she's training.'

Aurora nodded but this didn't keep Araminta from worrying once more about her own life and the lives of everyone that would be affected by one person.

The next morning Araminta was kept late to the Great Hall by Crabbe and Goyle, who liked the idea of keeping her away from her breakfast. Araminta wanted to use her abilities but she knew that Dumbledore feared that if anyone else knew that she had this extra talent that they would force her to use it. However one thing that could be said about Crabbe and Goyle was that they weren't exactly fast. She placed a good hex on them and then hurried to the Great Hall.

'What kept you?' Harry asked.

'I was stopped by moron number 1 and moron number 2,' Araminta answered.

'Crabbe and Goyle,' Hermione clarified.

'Who else,' Araminta said and then started on her breakfast, sensing that her father was watching her.

'So did you get your homework done in Defense Against the Dark Arts?' Hermione asked.

'Yes but it was pointless,' Araminta told her. 'Write a summary about some Yeti that I'm sure that Lockhart didn't defeat.'

Hermione looked shocked at her tone. 'He's a very famous wizard!' she stated.

'Harry is famous,' Araminta clarified, 'And at least we know that he did what he's listed as doing.'

Harry snorted with laughter which earned glare's from Hermione.

'Fine, believe whatever you want to,' Hermione scolded. 'But I still think he's great.'

Araminta decided against commenting.

When Araminta was done with breakfast she took her books so that she could head to Herbology. However she didn't even make it half-way when she was cornered by a blond man that looked a lot like Draco.

'Miss Snape, I presume,' the man said.

'Yes, who are you?' Araminta asked.

'I'm Lucius Malfoy,' the man told her. 'And I want to talk to you about what you did to my son.'

'I didn't do anything to your son,' Araminta told him. 'He did it all on his own.'

Mr. Malfoy gave her a cold look and she returned it.

'Then I'm giving you this warning, Miss Snape, try to do anything to get my attention and I will personally make Severus wish that he had never enabled you to be born.'

And he left her alone to her thoughts, which made her angry. How dare he threaten her like that? Well now she knew that the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Araminta turned and headed to her Herbology class.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_A/N: Things are starting to turn around for her. Next up: Araminta starts her personal lessons, Christmas break starts, Araminta meets Cho Chang, and student Ron plots to harm Araminta. See you on Monday when I post another chapter._**


	14. Christmas Break

Title: The Lost Child

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and I'm really trying to keep cool this summer.

To sjrodgers108 :Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 14: Christmas Break

On Saturday Araminta went to see Professor McGonagall to start her transfiguring without the use of a wand. Araminta had no idea how this would work but her father had told her that being able to free of a wand was something that not even the Dark Lord had been able to do.

'So if I'm able to then I'll be different then the Dark Lord,' Araminta said.

'That would be correct,' her father said, 'And that would also make you much more powerful.'

However the first lesson was harder then her father had let on. And when Araminta kicked Professor McGonagalls desk the older witch put a hand on her shoulder.

'Don't worry about not getting it during the first lesson,' she said, gently. 'Being able to do magic like this is very rare but you can do it.'

'Only when Harrys in danger,' Araminta pointed out.

'As well as your mum,' McGonagall added.

'That too,' Araminta agreed.

The older witch let go of her shoulder and Araminta tried it again. The object of the lesson was to do exactly what the students had learned during their first lesson, changing a match into a needle. Araminta focused on the match, imagining it was a needle, and slowly the match started to change. However Araminta felt herself getting drained and the transformation stopped. Professor McGonagall helped her to a chair and gave her something for her weakness.

'I think we should leave it at this,' she said. 'I want you to recharge your batteries and then try again. If you feel weak have Potter give you this potion.'

She handed the vial over and Araminta pocked it. 'Thanks,' she said and then left.

When she got back to Gryffindor tower she felt a little better but she wanted to sit down and sleep. However Harry and Hermione wanted to know how things were going. Naturally neither of them knew the real reason why Araminta was seeing Professor McGonagall.

'It's going okay,' Araminta said. 'But I'm tired and want to sleep.'

'Then go upstairs and sleep,' Hermione said.

'I think-,' but she stopped as she fell asleep.

The next day was pretty much the same. Araminta focused on the match and like before it turned only half-way to a needle. Harry gave her the potion after she told him that she was still drained from whatever she was learning. She then had lunch and started working on her homework. Once that was done it was back to learning how to change the match into a needle.

'You must focus your inner power to do it,' Aurora told her. 'That's the only way that you can do it without getting drained.'

'I'm trying but it seems that something wants to get in the way,' Araminta moaned.

Aurora sighed. 'I know it's hard but you can do it.'

'Thanks for the vote of confidence,' Araminta muttered, though she wasnt sure if that response made any sense.

The next day was regular classes and Araminta was looking forward to the break until Saturday when Professor McGonagall would check to see if she had really been practicing. During Defense Against the Dark Arts Araminta got mad when Professor Lockhart asked her to help her with a recreation.

'Like anything that you have to say is true,' Araminta hissed. 'Personally I think youre a big fraud.'

Lockhart went white but Araminta didnt care. She really hated him.

'T-T-Ten points from Gryffindor,' he stammered.

'Whatever,' Araminta muttered and waved her hand away.

Lockhart was blasted against the wall and Araminta stared at him, in shock.

'What did you do to him?' her mum asked.

'I dont know,' Araminta said and ran from the classroom.

At once she told Professor McGonagall what had happened. McGonagall was very intrigued by this and when she had finished McGonagall spoke.

'I think that when something annoys you then you can do it,' McGonagall said. 'I think that you need to see that match as an annoyance and see what happens.'

'I never thought of that,' Araminta said.

'Well let's see what happens with that idea,' McGonagall said. 'And I'm taking five points from Gryffindor.'

Araminta stared at her. 'What did I do now?'

'You attacked a teacher, even if its one that most staff doesnt like,' McGonagall said. 'Now why don't you head off to your next class?'

'Fine,' she said and left.

As she headed back to Gryffindor tower she ran right into a Ravenclaw that Araminta was sure that she had never met. The woman looked like she was from China and Araminta was surprised that non-English students even came to Hogwarts.

'Hello,' the girl said. 'I'm Cho Chang.'

'Araminta Snape,' Araminta said.

'Nice to meet you,' Cho said and extended her hand.

Araminta shook it at once and smiled at the older student.

'So you were the one that saved Harry's life,' Cho said.

'Yes,' Araminta said, going pink.

This made Cho grin for some unknown reason. 'Oh I see you like him.'

Araminta stared at her but Cho had already passed her and was soon gone.

Christmas break came and Araminta had signed up to be one of the few students that stayed back for the Christmas break. Her father was staying as well and so was Harry, Hermione, and Ron (she still disliked him). Of course Crabbe and Goyle were staying as well and that made Araminta wonder if they knew anything about the opening of the Chamber of Secrets. Araminta decided that such a place existed and that someone had opened it. However there hadnt been a new attack so Araminta was mostly convinced that something had happened.

'Do you think anyone else will be attacked?' Araminta asked her father.

'I highly doubt that,' her father said. 'We got rid of that diary and I think that was the cause of all these problems.'

'That's great to hear,' Araminta said. 'Um, dad, can I buy a gift for a friend?'

'And who's this friend?' her father asked.

'Harry Potter,' Araminta said.

Her father stared at her but she pleaded with him and he gave her a small amount of money.

'Thanks,' Araminta said.

'Your welcome but I warn you, stay away from Potter and don't develop any sort of attachment to him.'

Araminta rolled her eyes. 'Like I have a thing for Harry,' she said and left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ron watched Araminta go and look at the different magazines that the students had left. He was sure that Araminta planned on doing something and he was going to stop her. No matter what the cost and no matter if Gryffindor house was one short of a student.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_A/N: Oh boy, Ron's evil: Next up: Araminta ends up in the hospital wing, Ginny gets jealous of Araminta, and Draco makes an appearance._**


	15. Araminta Hurt

Title: The Lost Child

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Wunmiii: I think their all messed up in my story but that's how I like them.

To TigerLily's Dance: The present Ron, thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 15: Araminta Hurt

Araminta was glad when Christmas came around, though normally she did'nt celebrate Christmas. Her grandparents once told her that she wasn't even worth it and despite the fact that she had always wanted presents she knew that she wasn't getting any. However when she woke up she was surprised to see a package. She at once read that it was from Hermione and so she opened it. She saw that it was box of chocolate frogs. She tore one open and saw there was a famous witch or wizard card. She had never heard of these and read the name Agrippa.

"Wow!" Araminta exclaimed and pushed the chocolate frog into her mouth.

Christmas turned out to be the best day of Araminta's life. True she only got the one present from Hermione but she was happy that Harry liked the present that she had given him, which was a cloak that kept you warm no matter how cold it got.

"Thanks, Minty," Harry said while Ron grumbled.

Araminta turned to him. "Would you like a present of a kiss, Ron?"

"NO!" Ron screamed in mortification which caused Harry and Hermione to laugh.

"I think someone likes me," Araminta teased which caused Ron to leave the common room in a hurry.

During dinner Araminta noticed a strange look coming over Ginny's face. It wasn't friendly and it caused Araminta to shutter. When Harry tapped her on the shoulder she turned her attention to him.

"I got this letter today," Harry told her, showing it to her.

"Really, who is it from?" Araminta asked.

"My mum,' Harry answered. "And I'm afraid to open it."

"Why are you afraid to open it," Harry? Araminta asked, her voice turning wise.

"Because I'm afraid that it will say that she did'nt really love me,' Harry answered.

Araminta put a hand on his shoulder. "Never be afraid of what is written, accept it and things will fall into place."

Harry stared at her. "How did you get to be so wise?" Harry asked.

"It's the whole Merlin thing," Araminta answered.

"Thanks, I'll take your advice," Harry said and left the Gryffindor table.

When Araminta was finished with her dinner she left the Gryffindor table as well and headed back to her dormitory. Suddenly half way up the stairs she was stopped by Ginny Weasley, who looked at her with great dislike.

"What did you do to my diary?" Ginny asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Araminta said.

Ginny's face turned twisted and evil and Araminta wondered what was wrong with her.

**"Give me back my diary, witch**," a cold voice said.

Araminta held up her hands, ready to attack.

"Who are you?" Araminta asked.

**"Wouldn't you love to know, Snape**," the voice said and then Ginny launched an attack on her.

Araminta deflected it and she watched as Ginnys spell hit the stone wall. The wall shifted and a whole section fell right on her. The only thing that anyone could see was her hand, sticking out.

**"Next time, I'll kill you,"** said the cold voice and Ginny disappeared.

It took several days for Araminta to finally wake up but once she did she felt as though she had been hit with a ton of bricks. Madam Pomfrey appeared and gave her something for her newly formed headache.

"Who attacked you," Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Ginny, but it wasn't her," Araminta told her. "It was like she was being possessed by someone, someone that was very evil and powerful."

"Did she attack you?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, but I was able to deflect it," Araminta said. "Look, don't hurt Ginny, she isn't herself and I think that Dumbledore needs to know about this."

"Oh trust me, he will," Madam Pomfrey said and then she left Araminta alone.

While she rested she thought over what had happened. Ginny had never acted like this before and Araminta wondered if there was still some connection long after the diary had been destroyed. She figured that she would ask her father when she got out of the hospital wing. She was just about to go back to sleep when she sensed something, like someone watching her. She made for her wand but a hand took it away.

Looking up she saw the sneering face of Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" Araminta asked. "I thought that you were expelled."

"Oh I am but I've found a new school to take me in," Malfoy said. "And be warned that next time I come around it will be to kill you. You're too powerful for my fathers master and those kinds of people cant be allowed to stay."

And before Araminta could work out what he had said he was gone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_A/N: Oh things arent looking well for Ginny. Next up: Harry finds out the truth in the letter that his mum sent him, Severus now has a new problem on his hands, and Colin is attacked._**


	16. Strange Connections

Title: The Lost Child

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To TigerLily's Dance: I know, we all hate it when she's attacked. Thanks for your review and you'll be seeing more of her Merlin magic.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 16: Strange Connections

**_Harrys POV_**

Harry waited until after Ron went to sleep before opening the letter. He wanted his mums words to be his own to read and not have Ron asking loads of questions to which he probably didn't have an answer. He opened the letter and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_If youre reading this then I'm dead and you're probably living with those horrible relations of yours. I'm writing this letter to inform you that Severus Snape, not James, is your father. I hope that you don't hate him at this point and if you do then forgive him for he didn't know that I was pregnant. If you want to know the full story then ask him because he was there when I needed him._

_With Love,_

_Lily Potter_

Harry stared at the letter, unable to believe what he was reading. Snape was his father, not James, and what was this all about that Snape had the answers to how he was bloody born. Harry was tempted to toss the letter out but he knew that Araminta would want him to really think about all this. He put the letter away and turned over, determined to find Snape and bully the answers out of him.

The next morning Harry woke up and headed down to Snape's office. He had been here before when he and Ron had crashed the Flying Car into the Whomping Willow and Snape had been very mad. Of course he imagined that Professor Sprout was just as mad as Snape was. He knocked on the door and a cold voice told him that he could enter. Harry walked in and saw the man that was his father reading over something. Snape looked up when he saw him.

"What do you want, Potter?" Snape asked.

"Is it true?" Harry asked.

He hadn't meant to ask that question but it had just come out.

"What are you talking about?" Snape asked.

"Is it true that you slept with my mum," Harry clarified.

Snape went pale and that's when Harry showed him the letter. Snape read it and then looked at Harry.

"She said that you would have the answers and I'm waiting for them," Harry demanded.

"You're too young to hear the truth," Snape told him.

Harry snorted. "I've been told that by Dumbledore last term. Does he know that you slept with my mum?"

"No, he doesn't and I didn't even know that you were my son," Snape said." And I advise that you not tell anyone."

"And why not?" Harry asked.

"Because if the Dark Lord should return he would kill me for helping to bring into the world the very person that defeated him. Use those brains that the Gods gave you and think for a while moment on what this means. I was the one that basically aided in the Dark Lords downfall by getting Lily pregnant by the very child that ended up defeating him."

"I don't care what Voldemort thinks," Harry said and Snape winced. "For years I've wanted someone to come and take me away from the Dursleys. And then I find out that I have a father and its by the man that wont care if the Dursley's kill me as long as you don't have to look at my face."

"Potter, you've gone too far," Snape said. "I knew your aunt long before you were born and was there when she married that huge man. I know what kind of people the Dursley's are and I don't wish anyone to be under their care. But I know what will happen if this comes out, unless you intend on seeing me dead."

"No," Harry said. "But I want you to look at me and not see someone that looks like James. In-fact I don't think that I look like James since I'm probably supposed to look like you."

"True, your mum must have placed glamour charms on you," Snape said. "But be grateful that you do or my death would come quicker."

"Like I care if you live or die," Harry suddenly said and then left, leaving Snape with a lot on his mind.

Harry headed back to the common room thinking about what had happened. True he disliked Snape but he now had a little sister and she needed someone to protect her just as much as anyone. However he was worried that Snape might use this information to make his life even more of a nightmare and he didn't know if he could take it. Suddenly he saw a figure. He ran over to it and to his horror it turned out to be Colin Creevy.

"Oh no!" Harry moaned. "Not again."

This wasn't turning into Harry's best day.

News that Colin Creevy got attacked spread through what remained of the Hogwarts students. All of them wished that they had taken the Hogwarts Express home and even Araminta wondered what was going on. Why were these attacks happening again? Harry, meanwhile, was being pointed at and the only people that truly felt sorry for him were his newly discovered sister and someone that had been alive long before Harry had even been born.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_A/N: Another student attacked. Next up Araminta shows her Merlin wisdom to Harry and Severus and something large takes to roost below the school._


	17. Araminta's Wisdom

Title: The Lost Child

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To TigerLily's Dance: Thanks for your lovely review and I'm glad that you like it.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review you always make me smile.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you keep on telling me that I'm a great writer.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 17: Araminta's Wisdom

**_Aramintas POV_**

Araminta didn't see much of Harry after Christmas day and she was worried about him. True she knew that whatever he did was his own business but she still worried about him. She also noticed that her father wasn't exactly talkative and she wasn't the only one that noticed. She had seen how Dumbledore had looked at him with a questioning look that Araminta sensed that he was thinking along the same lines as she was. Finally a few days later she saw Harry on the Astronomy tower.

It was very cold outside and Araminta wondered if the cloak was really doing its job. She shivered in the biting cold but sat down next to him.

"Are you cold?" Araminta asked.

"No, the cloak is holding up," Harry answered. "Thanks for buying it for me."

"No problem," Araminta said, smiling. "But I'm cold."

She extended her hand and focused hard. She had been learning how to make things appear without a wand and she hoped, despite the cold, that it would work. Several logs appeared with a pop and then she breathed deeply. When she exhaled a ball of flames appeared in her hand and she fired them at the logs. Before long a cheery fire was going and Araminta felt instantly better.

"Wicked!" Harry commented.

"Thanks," Araminta said. "Professor McGonagall told me that only the most powerful of wizards can do that. I guess I'm one of them."

"And what would you do with that power?" Harry asked.

"Help people," Araminta answered. "Harry, why are you up here?"

"I just felt like thinking," Harry answered.

"Is it about what was in the letter from your mum," Araminta asked.

Harry didn't give her a surprised look. "Yeah, it is."

"And my father is involved," Araminta said which made Harry stared at her, "Sorry, but my dad hasn't been acting like his usual self and that enabled me to make the connection."

"Were we that obvious," Harry asked her.

"Yes and even Dumbledore is noticing," Araminta told him. "Of course I'm the only one that's been able to find you. So want to talk about it?"

Harry looked like he didn't but he started. "I've been told, ever since Hagrid gathered me, that James was my father but then I find out that Snape is my father. And then I go to get the answers that mum says he has and he won't tell me."

"Harry, he was afraid of death," Araminta said. "I've heard plenty about you from everyone, minus the Slytherins, and they all said that you survived a powerful dark curse. Since my father is your father he brought about the destruction of Voldemort. What would happen, if he does return, that it became public knowledge that he fathered you? He would be killed at once like all those other people that did something to tick him off. You have a father now, someone that risks his life, and he might be taken away from you if it comes out that hes your father."

"Minty, I don't want people to know that he's my father," Harry said, "I want him to just answer my questions."

"Then just give him time," Araminta said. "Only then will he be able to give you the answers that you need. She then got up. Want to see something cool that I've been working on?"

"Sure," Harry said and he got up as well.

Araminta extended her hand and then swiped it over the moon. Instantly it was gone but then it was in her hand. She saw Harry staring at it in surprise and then she twirled it around in her hands and through her fingers.

"Certain things are just illusions," Araminta said, "Including Voldemort's desire for immortality. What I've done is an illusion because even though the moon is here, in my hand, its still in the sky."

She closed her hands and the moon was back in the sky, like it had never been plucked.

"However certain things aren't illusions and when the time comes everyone will know which is real and obtainable and which is just an illusion and dream. And the side that is on the obtainable is the side that shall win for those people are for the balance of things while those that live their lives through illusion, lies and dreams, shall lose."

And Araminta was gone.

Araminta hoped that her words sunk in for Harry because he needed to know that even though things weren't working out the way that he wanted that life did in-fact go on. The next day she decided to visit her father, to make sure that he was alright. When she knocked on the door she heard her father growling.

"If that's you, Albus, go away," her father snapped.

"Its me, daddy," Araminta said.

The door opened and her father poked his head out.

"Who's with you?" he asked.

"No one, daddy," Araminta said. "Can I come in or do I have to illusion myself in."

"Fine, come in," her father said and he moved past so that she could enter. "So what do you want?"

"Well I found Harry," Araminta told him. "He was up on the Astronomy tower."

"Probably trying to figure out when his life has gone to hell," her father said.

"Well he was upset that certain things are being kept from him, including those answers that he wants."

"Potter always wants to know things that he shouldn't know," her father snapped.

"Dad, he's not a Potter and you know it," Araminta said.

"Damn, I know that," her father snarled. "But as long as the Wizarding world believes that he's a Potter then I don't have to worry about dying."

Araminta looked at him. "_How did it feel to thrice defy the Dark Lord?"_

She said this in a voice that wasn't her own. It was old, wise and ancient.

"What in the-."

_"I'm speaking to you as you're in need of my ancient wisdom and this world is in need of me as of now. You can't hide from what has happened you must understand that a thing like this happens. You have the change to be a father, to care for someone that will bring about the final downfall of a man that has taken everything away from you. I know what its like to lose someone that is close to you and I also know what its like to be enchanted by things that deep down are ugly and evil. I made that mistake once and Ive seen others make the same mistake. Harry deserves the answers that he seeks and youre the only one to give them to him."_

"But I don't want to be a father to the boy."

_"But you are_," the ancient voice that was coming out of Araminta's mouth said. "_And he's going to need you_."

"He has his friends."

_"True, but he needs his father, a man that has experience in what Voldemort is really like. You can give that to him_."

"I'll think about it," he said.

_"That's all I'm asking for_," the ancient voice said and then Araminta slacked and her father had to catch her before she fell flat on her face. "What happened?" she asked.

"I think that you've tapped your inner Merlin," her father said.

"I hope that's a good thing," Araminta said.

Her father didn't have the answer.

Araminta left her fathers office after he had given her something for what happened. He had told her what Merlin had said and she agreed that he had a lot of wisdom and was just the right person to tell him what she probably would have told him. She just hoped that he took Merlin's advice. The next morning Araminta heard a strange rumor that was floating around school.

"A dragon has been found below the castle foundation," said a Hufflepuff.

"No way," said a Ravenclaw. "But I thought that Dragons didn't live below us."

"Well I heard that it's all part of the protection that Hogwarts gives," Araminta heard the Hufflepuff saying.

"Do you think that Dumbledore will let us see it," said the Ravenclaw.

"I don't know," said the Hufflepuff. But we could ask.

Araminta at once went to see her father, telling him what she had heard.

"Is it a rumor?" Araminta asked.

"No, its not," her father said. "The dragon belonged to Merlin and this is the first time in over nine hundred years that it has awoken."

Araminta had a funny feeling that it had awoken because she was here.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_A/N: Now Araminta has a new adventure. Next up: Araminta visits the dragon that has a grave warning and a destiny for her and evil adult Ron attacks Hermione._**

Another A/N: I wont be posting for a few days because I do want to post another chapter of Harry, In Slytherin. A lot of people are waiting on an update and Im also going to update Blood and Chocolate. So as soon as I update those two stories I will add another chapter to this one. Thanks for the reviews, loved them.


	18. The Dragon

Title: The Lost Child

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Snapes lil Snake: Thanks for your review and I hope that you like this chapter.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Wunmiii: I know, I love dragons. Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 18: The Dragon

**_Aramintas POV_**

Araminta was very interested in the dragon that had awoken. True she had a feeling that it might harm her but since she was supposed to be The Merlin then it might not attack. Getting up she left the Gryffindor common room and went searching for wherever the dragon might be. However she discovered, quickly, that she wasn't alone. Harry had decided to come with her.

"Why are you coming with me?" Araminta asked.

"Because I'm not going to let you get into trouble with your father," Harry told her.

Araminta felt like rolling her eyes but the urge quickly passed.

The two of them made their way through the castle, Araminta trying to sense where the dragon was. The reason that Araminta was trying to sense is because she figured that Merlin and the dragon had a connection that not a lot of people had with their friends. The hours passed and soon they both found themselves in the Great Hall. She had no idea why they had ended up here but they had.

"Follow me," Araminta said. "I think this is the entrance."

"And how do you know?" Harry asked.

"Because my senses have led us here," Araminta said. "And don't ask me how I know but I do."

"Where there are a lot of things that I don't know about your abilities so I guess I'll have to trust you."

"Haven't you always," Araminta said. "I'm your sister after all."

She smiled at Harry and he returned it.

The two of them approached the spot that the students were sorted and at that moment a door opened behind the staff table and their father appeared. He gave them a look that told them that he wasn't happy that they were here.

"What are you both doing here?" Snape asked.

"Trying to find the entrance to the dragons cave," Araminta told him.

No sooner had she said those words that the floor started to shift. Araminta had no idea what was happening but soon it moved to show a pair of stairs. Araminta and Harry looked at each other and then Araminta started down.

"I'm coming with you," Snape told them. "You have no idea how dangerous that thing might be."

Araminta wanted to tell him that the dragon wouldn't harm them but she knew better then to argue with him.

"Fine but don't take points off of Gryffindor house," Araminta told him.

He grunted and Araminta figured that he had agreed.

The stairs seem to take forever to climb down but soon they were inside a large cave. Writing on the wall, in Gaelic, told them that Merlin had been here. It amazed her that Merlin had marked these walls as his own.

"I wonder what the dragon will look like," Harry said.

"Don't look at me, I've never seen a dragon in my life," Araminta told him.

Suddenly the ground started to shake, causing Araminta to fall to the ground. She saw her father holding onto the sides for dear life and Harry falling over as well. Suddenly a roar and a stream of fire was heard and seen and then the largest dragon that she had ever seen, which wasn't many, appeared. It was black as night with red eyes and when it opened its mouth she could see sharp teeth. Araminta slowly got up and looked at it.

"Who are you?" Araminta said out-loud, knowing that the dragon wouldn't hear her.

**"I'm Merlin's dragon**," the dragon said, its voice like the one that she used when the spirit of Merlin took over. "**I've been waiting for you for a long time**."

"You know who I am," Araminta said.

**"Yes, my child, I do**," the dragon said. **"You are my Master, reborn, the one that has the power to aid in the destruction of the Dark Lord**."

"Are you talking about Voldemort," Araminta said.

**"That, I am**," the dragon said. "**You were born by two people that didn't know that they would fall in-love and give life to the reincarnation of Merlin. Your father, in the future, was able to tell that you would be a great wizard and your mother put a spell on you that would ensure that, no matter how hard life has gotten, that you would be that great wizard that her and her husband knew you would. However I have a warning for you. Even though you have destroyed the fragment that caused the problems the soul that has lived inside the book has taken over the body of a girl**."

"Ginny, she attacked me," Araminta said.

**"That's who I mean**," the dragon said. "**She is consumed by jealousy even though you, and the one that will defeat the Dark Lord, are related. She can't see past her hate and she shall become another Morgana LeFay**."

"Is there anyway to stop her?" Araminta asked.

**"Go the Lady of the Lake in the Black Lake and gain the sword that I'm named after**,** for it's the soul of the land, of the Earth,**" the dragon said. **"The sword has the power to sever mental binds as well as killing. The sword will also aid your brother in defeating the Dark Lord. If you're able to sever the mental bindings then she shall be returned to normal. However she will be consumed with hate and she will turn to the Dark Arts to destroy you. Be strong, my Master, and trust in your friends and family to aid you.** **If you do this then you shall rise as a great wizard and shall be remembered for all time."**

** "Might even get your name on a famous witch or wizard card**," the dragon added.

"Like I want to on a famous witch and wizard card," Araminta said. "Thanks for your words."

**"I will be here, if you need me**," the dragon said and then he lifted off and was gone.

"Come on, lets get out of here," Snape said.

Both Araminta and Harry nodded and the three of them left.

Unknown to them the adult Ron was waiting for someone. He had been waiting for the time when Araminta was gone and he could attack. He watched Hermione doing her work and muttering about Araminta sneaking out with Hermione. She closed her book and at that moment Ron took out his wand. A blast of black light came at her but then a shield appeared. Ron cursed it and tried again but the shield appeared.

Hermione was shocked that the shield had appeared and then something shot out of it and hit the adult Ron in the chest. Hermione stared at the adult Ron in horror and then Aurora appeared.

"I'm protecting the Snape family and that includes Hermione," she told him.

"Damn you, Aurora," Ron hissed, getting up.

"Stay away from her," Aurora hissed. "Or their daughter will attack you."

"Tell the Merlin that I will see her soon," Ron said and he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thank the Gods that Hermione was protected by Aurora magic. Next up: Harry, Araminta, and Snape visit the Lady of the Lake and they find out that Godric Gryffindor is alive and well.


	19. The Lady Of The Lake

Title: The Lost Child

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 19: The Lady Of The Lake

**_Harry's POV_**

Harry was still a little stunned the next morning when he woke up. True the dragon had been wicked but it was a little strange that it talked and that it belonged to Araminta. Harry was getting use to the idea of having a sister but he was still not over the fact that he was related to Snape and therefore related to Hermione. However he rather have Hermione and Snape as parents then the Dursley's and he knew that Araminta would most likely stay with Snape over the summer when everyone else had to return home.

"God, I hate my life," Harry muttered.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Harry quickly lied.

During dinner Araminta told Harry that she was going to visit the Lady of the Lake tonight. Harry was sure that Snape would be watching for any sign that they were sneaking out and he told her so.

"We were lucky that Snape didn't take points off," he said.

"Harry, luck had nothing to do with it," Araminta said. "Anyway, we need to see her so that I can get the sword."

"And how do you even know that the dragon is telling the truth?" Harry hissed.

"Because I can just tell and stop hissing like a snake, it's freaking me out."

"Fine, but you're going by yourself," Harry said. "I'm not getting into any trouble with dear old dad."

He saw Araminta rolled her eyes and she left him alone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_Aramintas POV_**

Araminta couldn't believe that her brother chickened out on meeting the Lady of the Lake. She had always thought that the Lady was a legend, told to give hope to people that didn't have it, but now that it was true there was no going back. She needed the sword so that she could protect the Wizarding world. She left the dormitory and headed down to the entrance hall. However her father must have known that she was sneaking out because he was there to meet her.

Araminta was surprised to see Harry there. How in the world did he get here without her noticing? Araminta figured that he must know a shortcut. Snape glared at the both of them but Harry spoke.

"Snape wanted to make sure that you weren't doing anything dangerous," Harry said.

"That's Professor Snape to you," Snape told him. "And I'm also your father."

Harry grumbled but the three of them set off.

The Black Lake was misty, like in some kind of dream, and Araminta wondered if they were even going to find their way down to the Black Lake. When they finally arrived Araminta noticed that the water hadnt frozen.

"A unicorn must be around here," Snape told them. "Their presence can keep winter at bay."

"So what next?" Harry asked.

A boat suddenly appeared and Araminta climbed inside. "We get in," she told him.

Harry got in followed by Snape. The boat at once moved on its own accord and Araminta wondered if it thought term was to start or was to end. However the boat stopped in the middle of the lake and suddenly something shot out of the water. It came down and floated several inches off the surface of the water. It was a lady, very petite, with long flowing blue hair and blue eyes. She also had a very pretty face and Araminta wondered if this was the Lady of the Lake.

"I'm the Lady of the Lake," the Lady said. "You three have come to seek me."

"Yes, my name is Araminta," Araminta said.

The Lady of the Lake looked at her. "You're also a different person," she said, "By the Gods, Merlin, your back."

"That's what I keep on hearing," Araminta said. "My dragon told me that you had the sword to which it was named after."

"Yes, I have Excalibur," the Lady of the Lake said. "Who do you wish to bestow it upon?"

"My brother," Araminta said at once and Harry stared at her.

"Does he stand for justice and honor?" the Lady of the Lake asked.

"He's got it coming out of his bloody nose," Snape muttered.

"Dad," Araminta warned. "No teasing your relations."

"Fine, whatever," Snape muttered and Araminta turned back to the Lady of the Lake. "Yes, he does stand for justice and honor."

The Lady nodded and sunk into the lake. A few moments later a hand shot out, holding a sword.

"I present the sword, Excalibur," she announced, her voice traveling all around.

"Harry, take the sword," Araminta told him.

Harry reached for the sword and the hand released it. The sword sung as Harry held it and then the boat took them back.

Araminta was glad to be back on dry land and while Harry stared at the sword that was the stuff of legends Araminta told him that he could only use the sword to protect Hogwarts and his friends.

"The sword will act as a shield to protect you, Potter," Snape added.

"Why can't you call him Harry," Araminta asked.

"Because he doesn't call me father, dad, or da," Snape said.

"Well if you were a little friendlier," Harry told him.

"Could we stop arguing," Araminta told them. "It will give me gray hairs before I'm fifteen."

Harry stuck his tongue out at her but then something else happened on the lake. He motioned for Araminta to notice it as well and she had all three of them hid. They watched as the Giant Squid moved to the surface and then it slowly changed back. Araminta thought that it might be someone that wanted the sword for themselves but then the squid transformed one last time and a man stepped on the land.

He was a very noble-looking man, with long brown hair and wearing a scarlet robe with a yellow cloak. He looked around and then he pulled out his wand. Snape wanted to reach for his wand but Araminta held him back. He turned and shot a spell right at them and Araminta easily blocked it.

"Come out in the name of Godric Gryffindor," the man said.

All three of them stared at each other but they came out.

"What the-," Harry started.

"Are you really Godric Gryffindor?" Araminta said.

"Are you really the Merlin?" Godric answered.

"That's what they keep on telling me," Araminta told him.

"Then I'm really Godric Gryffindor," Godric said.

"But your supposed to be dead," Snape said.

"I'm only alive because I change into the giant squid," Godric said. "Its my own form of immortality."

"Then you're the one that hold the wards up and protect the school," Araminta said.

"True and you do as well," Godric said. "So what house are you in?"

"Gryffindor," Araminta said. "My brother, here, is in Gryffindor as well."

Godric nodded and then turned to Snape. "And what house were you in?"

"Slytherin," Snape answered.

This seemed to delight Godric. "Well that's a fine and noble house," he said. "My best friend was Salazar Slytherin himself."

Araminta saw that Harry looked shocked.

"You were friends with him," Harry said.

Godric frowned at him. "Of course I was friends with him. He came to me, before he died, and told me that he was sorry about believing in all this pureblood nonsense but he told me that if the school was ever in danger that his heir would protect it by using the Basilisk."

"And would you?" Harry asked.

"If I had no choice, yes, I would," Godric said. "Now you must not tell a soul that I'm alive or this school will fall."

"We promise," Araminta, Harry, and Snape said at the same time.

"Good," Godric said and all three of them left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well that was an interesting meeting of two famous people. Next up: A visit into the woods leads to a duel of Rapid Transfiguration between Araminta and the Hag. Now this should be fun.


	20. The Hag

Title: The Lost Child

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Snapes lil Snake: Thanks for your review.

To HGHPlove4ever15: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 20: The Hag

**_Aramintas POV_**

The second half of term began and Araminta was once back among the throng of students that had returned from their Christmas break. Araminta was glad to be back in the classroom, learning, and ever since Harry had gotten the sword (which was kept in a safe place so that Ron wouldnt find it) they had gotten closer. Araminta helped Harry with his work, showing him things that made whatever potion they would be doing next a lot easier to understand.

"Thanks, Minty," Harry said when she had explained what he had been doing wrong with the Boil Cure.

"No problem," Araminta said, smiling at him.

Like the dragon had predicted Araminta noticed the hate that flared in Ginny's eyes when she saw her and Harry together. It was like a poison that could swallow your soul. What had made it even harder to handle was the fact that Ron was on Ginny's side.

"Great the evil witch and wizard out to get me," Araminta said.

"Don't worry Ill make sure that no one touches you," Harry vowed.

Araminta gave him a strong smile. "Thanks."

As January continued the unicorns were back out and so Hogwarts had a few days of warm weather. Araminta decided to go out into the woods with her father to gather some very important potion supplies. She had asked Harry if he wanted to come but he told her that he would pass.

"Oh come on, we might end up having an adventure," Araminta told him.

"Snape, if Harry doesn't want to go then he doesn't want to go," Ginny said. "He can spend time with his real friends."

"Um, I think I'll come," Harry said.

Ginny stared at her but Araminta didn't care. Another person for another adventure.

When the three of them left the castle they walked across the grounds and into the forest. Both Araminta and Harry knew this wasnt the place to joke around and listened intently as Snape told them the same thing that Araminta was sure that Harry had heard.

"So what do these plants look like?" Araminta asked.

"They look like-".

But he stopped as the ground shifted and all three of them fell into what had to be the largest hole they had ever seen.

"What in the world?" Harry asked.

And then they all heard cackling and a very ugly woman appeared.

"Oh look, I've got supper," she said, "Three tasty people for me to eat."

She licked her lips and Araminta had a nasty feeling that the woman's fire was going to be very hot.

Never in all of Araminta's life did she ever think that she would be hanging upside down next to two people that never thought they would be hanging upside down. The woman, who her father had said was a hag, was busy making sure that her oven was nice and hot.

"Um, can we come to some sort of agreement," Araminta said, who didn't want to end up as someones main course.

The hag looked at her. "I'm not going to agree to anything. I haven't had two tasty morsels in a long time."

"How about a contest," Araminta suggested, trying to use cunning that she must have gotten from her father.

The hag considered this.

"I don't think she's going to agree," Harry said.

"Hah, that's what you think desert," the hag said. "Fine, I'll agree to a contest. But I set the rules and what kind of contest."

"Okay, what kind of contest and what are the rules?" Araminta asked.

"Rapid Transfiguration and it can't be a plant, vegetable, or mineral," the hag said and then let her go. "If you can beat me then I'll let them go but if not, youre the first one in the oven. Oh also no becoming invisible so that you can rescue your friends."

"Sounds fair to me," Araminta said.

The hag gave her a few minutes to recover from being upside down and then they stepped outside. Araminta had never heard of Rapid Transfiguration before but she had a feeling that the hag knew that she didn't know because of the kind of look that she was giving her.

"Now we count to three and then change," the hag said.

"Fine, but no cheating," Araminta said.

"No cheating, don't worry about that," the hag said.

Araminta had a funny feeling that she should.

"Now one, two, and-," she said but before she got three the hag changed.

The hag changed into a cat and charged after her. Araminta closed her eyes and changed into a dog. The hag hissed in fury before changing into a mouse. Araminta changed into a horse and tried to trample on it. However the hag changed into a manticorn and Araminta was chased all around, trying to avoid getting stung.

"Come on, you can do it," yelled her father and Harry.

Araminta changed into a hippogriff and went after the manticorn, but the hag knew that her form was no match for what she was. Suddenly the hippogriff disappeared and the hag looked around.

"I told you that you couldn't become invisible," she hissed.

"I'm not invisible," said Araminta. "I'm the flu bug and you caught me. First you're going to get all shaky and then you're going to sneeze."

The hag started sneezing really badly and moaning at how much she didn't feel well.

"Well that should put her out of our hair for awhile," Araminta said after she had changed back and freed her father and brother.

"I'm going to get you back for this," the hag said.

"Well until you can I think that you should have plenty of fresh air and sunshine."

"I hate fresh air and sunshine," the hag snapped.

Snape grinned for the first time in his life.

"I must say that this isn't how I expected us finding potion ingredients to turn out," Araminta told them as they headed back to the castle.

"At least someone showed her up," Snape said. "The hag of the Forbidden Forest has been causing problems for Hogwarts for years."

"Why does she do it?" Harry asked.

"Because hags are cursed with the desire to eat people," Snape said. "Thank goodness we had a very outstanding wizard with us."

Araminta went pink and Harry grinned

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I got the idea for this chapter from reading about one of Merlins adventures with a hag that could change into anything. Merlin ended up defeating her. Up next: The Black Book.


	21. The Dark Book

Title: The Lost Child

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To HGHPlove4ever15: Thanks for your review and I hope you like this chapter.

To Snapes lil Snake: It did, in the animated version called The Sword in the Stone. Merlin did rapid transfiguration. I thought it would be good to put in. Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 21: The Dark Book

**_Harrys POV_**

When Harry returned from the Hag (Araminta was spending the day with father) he was met with a very angry Ginny Weasley. Harry had no idea what he could have done now to make her so mad. Normally she couldn't say two words to him but he figured that something had happened to change that.

"Where have you been?" Ginny asked.

"Getting potion ingredients with Snape and Minty," Harry said.

"Minty is that what you call that little freak," Ginny snapped.

Harry looked at her with narrow eyes.

"Why are you acting like this?" Harry asked.

"Because every time you're around here things happen," Ginny said. "I don't like her and neither does Ron."

"Well Ron hates anyone that takes me away from him," Harry snapped. "I'm my own person, Ginny, and I would like for you to respect that. Anyway, I thought you liked her. I mean you were talking to her."

"Phase," Ginny said. "And something that I wont do again. Now you have a choice, Harry, you can either hang around with freak girl or you can hang around with your true friends."

Harry couldn't believe that Ginny was doing this, acting like Araminta had done something wrong.

"No, I'm not going to stop hanging out with Minty and you can just forget about it."

Ginny stared at him in shock.

"And why not?" Ron asked.

"Because Araminta is my sister," Harry said.

"You lie," Ginny snarled. "That bitch is no one's sister."

Harry had the sudden urge to slap her, not that he ever wanted to hit a female, but no one called his sister that word. However Hermione did it for him and Ginny stared at the both of them.

"F-F-Fine," Ginny sobbed. "Stay with freak girl, you both deserve each other."

And Ginny ran from the common room.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_Aramintas POV_**

"Why is the hag allowed to live in the forest?" Araminta asked her father.

"Because Dumbledore allowed her to," Snape answered. "Personally she should have been sent off somewhere where she wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Well I'm glad that I was able to stop her from eating both you and Harry," Araminta told him.

Snape smiled at her and she returned it.

"So what's going to happen to her now?"

"Dumbledore will most likely tell her that she has to leave," he said. "Though I'm glad that she'll be going."

"Me too," Araminta said.

That night Araminta decided to spend it sleeping in her fathers quarters. True it was hard on her senses but after what happened she just wanted to lie down somewhere and forget this horrible day had happened. Suddenly something rocked the very foundation of the school and woke everyone up. Araminta got out of bed and raced to the corridor, Slytherin's even coming out to see what was going on.

Araminta hurried up to the entrance hall and then outside where most of the staff was gathered. A huge light came from where Araminta knew the Library was at and Professor McGonagall had a horrible look on her face.

"Oh no, not Merlin's book," she said, as the light vanished.

"What are you talking about?" Araminta asked.

McGonagall seemed startled that she was there.

"Everyone, back in the castle," Dumbledore called out. "We need to gather all the students as this is a very grave threat."

It didn't take long to gather the students together and all of them waited to see what Dumbledore would tell them about the light. Araminta wondered if it really had been one of Merlin's books, though she didn't know that Merlin had created a book of any kind.

"Everyone, this school is now in even more grave danger then it was when the heir of Slytherin was attacking students," Dumbledore started. "Someone has unlocked Merlin's Dark Book of Monsters."

Most of the students gasped but the muggleborns had no idea what he was talking about.

"Years after Camelot fell monsters of all kind attacked what had been a peaceful kingdom. Merlin, himself, created book that was to house them. Each monster that he caught was trapped inside the book. Before he died he handed the book over to the Headmaster who placed it inside the library. Merlin told him that if the book was ever open that the monsters would come forth and try and destroy this world. However something else was trapped inside. Merlin had managed to take Morgana Lefey's powers away and trap her soul inside the book as well.

"Whoever opened the book would be infected by Morgana's power and her soul. Now I want to know who opened Merlin's Dark Black Book."

No one came forth and Araminta had a feeling that no one would.

"Fine, but if I find who did it that person will be sent to Azkaban for their crimes," Dumbledore said. "And that's a promise that I will keep."

He then waved them away and the students started leaving. However Araminta stayed behind.

"Headmaster," Araminta said.

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

"Will I have to defeat these monsters?"

Dumbledore looked at her and nodded.

"My daughter can't defeat some of those things," Snape said.

"I understand, Severus, but it has to be done," Dumbledore said. "She is Merlin and only Merlin can return the monsters back to the book."

"Sir, did Merlin write anything inside the book?" Araminta asked.

"Yes and you shall have the book," Dumbledore said. "Hopefully it will be enough."

Araminta hoped so as well.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Oh boy and she thought that things would quiet down. Next up: Hermione goes missing.


	22. Hermione And The Other Dragon

Title: The Lost Child

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To TigerLily's Dance: You'll find out pretty soon.

To HGHPlove4ever15: Thanks for your review and I agree, Araminta can't have a break.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 22: Hermione And The Other Dragon

**_Araminta's POV_**

February came around and Araminta was glad that she didn't have anymore problems for anyone. True most students were now scared about what would happen when the monsters from the book finally came to their front door but so far nothing had happened. Still she saw that her father was on high alert and waiting, as though something was about to happen.

"When do you think it will happen?" Hermione asked Araminta.

"I don't know and I hope that it doesn't," she said.

"Me too," Hermione said and then grabbed her bag. "Well I'm off to the library to get some studying done."

"Want me to come?" Araminta asked.

"No, I think I can handle it," Hermione said and then left.

Araminta pulled out her Transfiguration book and started reading the part that McGonagall had wanted. Sometimes she wondered how the woman came up with half of what she taught or if she just liked to torture people.

"So how are you doing in your classes?" Harry asked.

"I'm doing fine," Araminta said. "I mean, I'm not getting top marks like mum but I'm doing very well."

"Well Hermione always gets top marks for that year," Harry said. "I'm sure that you'll get top marks for your year."

"I highly doubt that but I'm not going to stop trying," Araminta said.

Araminta turned in early and was soon asleep. However she woke up several hours later, knowing that something just wasnt right. She got out of bed and down to the common room. It was empty except for Harry, who looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Araminta asked.

"I just got this in the post," Harry told her, showing her a letter. "It's from someone that has claimed that they've taken Hermione."

Araminta felt as though the world had sucked her down as she read the note.

"We need to go and talk to Dumbledore, at once," Araminta said.

"I thought you would never ask," Harry said and both of them left.

How they managed to get to the Headmasters office they never knew. But Dumbledore listened to what they had said and was shown the note. He turned grave and at once called in the Professors from their sleep.

"Miss Granger has been taken," Dumbledore told them and McGonagall looked shocked.

"Who did this?" Snape asked.

"They wont tell us who they are but they said that their going to sacrifice her to the black dragon."

"Sir, do you have any idea where it's at?" Araminta asked.

"Yes and we must hurry," Dumbledore said. "Because the future of our world is in grave danger."

Araminta, Harry, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape all hurried as fast as they could to where the black dragon stood. It took what seemed like forever but thankfully all the adults knew how to disappear and then reappear anywhere. When they finally arrived Araminta saw her mum tied up right in front of a large cave entrance.

"Why would someone want take Miss Granger?" McGonagall said.

"Because she's going to give birth to Araminta here and someone wants to keep that from happening."

"Well lets hope we can stop something as large as a dragon," Snape told them.

"None of you will, I will," Araminta told them.

"What, are you crazy?" McGonagall asked.

Araminta turned to her. "What do you think I should do, let that thing kill my mum?"

"No, but-."

"Let me do this," Araminta cut in. "I can do this, I know I can."

"Let her try, Minerva," Dumbledore said. "We can act as her back up if something should go wrong."

"Fine, but I don't have to like it." McGonagall said.

Araminta then moved forward and disappeared within the rocks.

The journey from where she was to where she wanted to be wasn't an easy one. She had to do everything by foot and the rocks almost went out from under her. Several times she fell but she was determined to reach her mum. Finally she managed it but the chains wouldn't break, no matter what spell she used.

"The witch put a spell on them so that they wouldn't break," Hermione told her.

_"Use the fire, Araminta_," said the mental voice of Aurora.

Araminta focused and a blast of fire came out of her hand, melting the chains. However the noise that the chains made when they fell brought the dragon out. Araminta told Hermione to run and Hermione did just that, leaving Araminta alone to face a beast that was mad that its meal had been taken. It roared in rage and then sent a blast of fire right at Araminta.

Araminta at once put up her shields but the fire started to eat away at them. Suddenly something shiny and sharp went through the air and pierced the dragons chest. The thing roared in rage but then fell down...dead. Araminta turned and saw Harry standing there and then she saw the sword in its chest.

"Thanks," Araminta said as Harry pulled the sword out.

"It was the least I could do," Harry said. "Anyway, I've never been a fan of human barbeque."

Araminta had to laugh.

The trip home was done in silence as Hermione was so shaken with what happened to her. Hermione told Dumbledore that someone had taken her and that she had no idea who it had been.

"Did they talk?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Hermione answered.

"Do you want me to try and find out who did it?" Araminta asked.

"Not yet, you need to rest," Dumbledore said. "Those shields are very hard to construct and a dragon was able to almost eat away at them. You need to recharge your magical core."

Araminta nodded in understanding and silence once again fell on the group.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I'll post another chapter on Sunday. Next up: The Banshee.


	23. The Banshee

Title: The Lost Child

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To HGHPlove4ever15: Thanks for your review and we do feel sorry for Hermione.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 23: Banshee

**_Aramintas POV_**

It took Araminta time to get over what had happened and re-charged her magical core. When she was finally able to leave the hospital wing March had started and Araminta was already behind on her work. Hermione helped her out and Araminta did'nt think that she would have got through all her work.

"So how are you feeling?" Araminta asked Hermione.

"I'm still having nightmares," Hermione told her.

"About the dragon?" Araminta asked, looking for some answers that might explain how Merlin's book, her book, had ended up being opened.

"No about the veiled figure that captured me," Hermione answered. "She was much taller then I and something about her reminded me of something that I don't want to think about."

"Like what?"

"Like evil," Hermione answered. "However she seemed to be answering to someone, she wasn't in charge."

"Probably a servant to whoever opened that book," Araminta figured out. "I'll tell dad what you said, mum."

Hermione smiled warmly at her when she called her mum.

"Araminta, can we have a talk?" Hermione asked her.

"Sure," Araminta said, not sure what she had done.

They settled in a corner so that no one would disturb them and Araminta wondered what her mum would say. This was the first time that she really wanted to talk to her and part of her was scared while the other part was excited.

"When that spell that Dumbledore used hit me and showed me that you were my daughter I was sort of snappy at you. I didn't want to believe that in the future I was the wife of someone that had treated my house with such hate. However when you saved my life and everything, proving time and time again that your truly brave, then I knew that you had to be mine. It was something that I felt in my heart and I was very proud of you. You have great things going for you and it hurts that my parents treated you like that."

Araminta bit her lip and Hermione continued. "Dying and leaving your children to someone that cares is one thing, it makes sure that you move on, but leaving children to people that don't love, that don't care about them, is another. I never want to leave you with people that don't care about you."

Araminta nodded and then Hermione reached forward and hugged her. And for the first time Araminta cried.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_Harry's POV_**

"Potter, could you come with me," Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry was coming back from the library when he had been stopped by Professor McGonagall. He wondered if he had done anything wrong or if he was needed by the Headmaster. Harry nodded and followed his Head of House to her office and then sat down.

"How are things going between you and Severus?" McGonagall asked.

"Why do you ask?" Harry asked, surprised at her question.

"Because hes your father," McGonagall told him. "I need to know how he's treating you."

"Like he always does," Harry answered. "Personally I don't care if he is my father; hes still acting like a git."

McGonagall sighed. "I'm sorry that he's acting like this. I'll have a word with him."

"That's fine with me," Professor, Harry said and he was let go.

When he got back to Gryffindor tower he saw Araminta and Hermione talking. Harry smiled at the sight and then went to put away his things. When he arrived he saw Ron looking at something. It was old and had a strange glow about it. When Ron noticed that Harry had entered the room he quickly put it away.

"What are you looking at, Potter?" Ron snarled.

"Nothing, just putting my books away," Harry said. "And when did you start calling me Potter?"

"When you started siding with that filthy half-blood," Ron answered. "You know, the Malfoy family was right about muggleborn's and such. They give birth to freaks of nature like our dear old Araminta."

Harry felt his anger starting to rise. "You don't talk about my sister like that."

Ron laughed. "Oh you're sticking up to freaking Araminta," Ron teased. "Well I'm sure that both of you will do well...dead."

He pulled out his wand and Harry noticed at once that it wasn't the same wand that had broken when they had flown to Hogwarts. It was different and Harry could sense the darkness coming from it. Ron then started chanting and something came out of nowhere.

"I hope you like this monster from the book," Ron said and he bolted from the dorm.

The creature that formed was tall, a woman, and she had the most horrible face that Harry had ever seen. She looked at him with soulless eyes and then she let out a high pitch scream. Harry covered his ears and then a blast of blue came out of nowhere, hitting the creature in the face. It screamed and when Harry turned he saw Fred with his hand outstretched.

"Get out of here," Harry, Fred told him and Harry bolted.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_Aramintas POV_**

The common room was in chaos. People were running here and there, mostly trying to get away. Araminta at once turned to her mum.

"Mum, get out here," Araminta told her. "And get the Professors. I think its a monster from the book."

Hermione kissed her once on the cheek and then left.

Araminta retrieved the book that Dumbledore had given her and saw Harry running out of his dorm. At once she cornered him.

"What kind of monster is it?" Araminta asked.

"A tall woman with long black hair, a horrible face and scream," Harry answered.

The book at once turned to the page and Araminta read: Banshee.

"The Banshee is the most horrible of the female monsters that Merlin placed inside this book. She has the power to kill with her scream. Only the power of water can trap her and then she can be placed in the book once more."

"Fred was using water," Harry said.

"Good now get out of here and let us handle this monster," Araminta told him.

Harry gave her a hug, wished her luck, and then left.

Araminta went into the second years boys dorm and saw Fred dodging whatever the Banshee was hitting him with. Araminta opened the book and got another scream from the Banshee as a result.

"I'm never going back into that book, never," the Banshee said.

"I don't think you have a choice," Araminta told her and then raised her hands high. "I call up on the power of Merlin, the soul that lives inside me, come forth and pull this monster back inside the book."

She then chanted in Gaelic, drawing symbols in the air and on the ground that Araminta knew that only Merlin knew. The Banshee screamed as it was sucked back inside the book and then the book closed and there was silence.

"Thank the Gods that's over," Fred said.

Araminta nodded and then fainted.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Oh boy, Araminta was brave and so was Fred. Next up: Dumbledore talks about certain things and Araminta acquires a small hawk.


	24. The Hawk

Title: The Lost Child

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To HGHPlove4ever15: I loved showing Fred's Gryffindor qualities. Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 24: The Hawk

**_Araminta's POV_**

The battle with the banshee had cost Araminta two weeks in the hospital wing. All the Gryffindor's were grateful that she had saved them and also the book had one monster in it. However Hermione was worried and Araminta wasn't sure if Ron had released the monsters from inside the book or someone else had. When she was free of the hospital wing Dumbledore requested to see her as well as anyone else that knew her and wanted to finally know the full of anything.

"So what exactly is going on?" Snape asked. "I mean, we know the banshee that was inside the book was released but-."

"Severus I will answer any questions that you have," Dumbledore told him. "However I want to hear from Araminta what had happened."

Araminta took a deep breath and then told them everything, about how Ron had summoned the banshee and tried to harm her. She also had included that she seemed to know what spell to use to contain it and return it back to the book. When she was finished Dumbledore looked at her with respect.

"You have almost all of Merlin's memories," Dumbledore said. "That would include how to contain each monster that was placed inside the book."

"So did Ron kidnap Hermione or did someone else?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Dumbledore said. "And until we find out who not only kidnapped Hermione but opened the book then we must consider Ron or anyone that has a hatred for Araminta a suspect."

Everyone nodded in agreement and then they were allowed to leave.

Araminta was still in shock about what happened. What if Ron had kidnapped her mum and opened the book. She couldn't understand how one person, who was supposed to come from a good family, turned out so evil. She remembered her grandparents mentioning Ron one time when they thought she wasn't listening. It hadn't been good and with the fact that evil Ron liked to appear from time to time she figured that he had done something to make sure that he would always be around. That made Araminta shiver, thinking that someone like that had been in her mind for years.

"Araminta, are you alright?" the concern voice of her mother reached her ear.

Araminta turned and was surprised to see both her parents there.

"He was in my mind for years, mum and dad," Araminta told them. "He was in my bloody mind watching my life."

Hermione went over and gave Araminta a hug, the tears flowing once more. And then to her surprise and delight her father hugged her as well. Araminta felt complete and grinned despite her tears.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_Harry's POV_**

Harry watched them, feeling a little sad for them. He knew what was happening to her wasn't fair and it wasn't right. She was being forced to fight things that he would have never imagine existed.

"Isn't that sweet," said a dreamy voice from behind him.

He turned to see a pretty first year standing there. Judging from her robes she was in Ravenclaw.

"Yeah, its sweet," Harry said.

"I heard that you're related to Professor Snape," the girl said. "I'm Luna Lovegood, my father writes for the Quibbler."

"Um, Harry Potter," Harry said.

"Nice name," Luna said. "So what do you think of your father?"

"Mean git," Harry said.

"True but he does care about his daughter," Luna said. "I think that he would care about you as well."

Harry highly doubted that.

"Well I'll let you go, see you around," she said dreamily and then kissed him on the cheek before she left.

Harry stared at Luna in shock but then got over it and walked over to where they were a cage in his hand.

"Harry," Araminta said.

"Hi," Harry said, smiling at her. "I got you something that might make you feel better."

He showed her the cage and she got instantly excited.

"Thanks," Araminta said.

"No problem," Harry said. "Also I want to tell you that I'm with you all the way. No one tries to harm you and gets away with it. Were all family and family doesn't let each other down."

Araminta beamed at him and, unknown to Harry, Snape was impressed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next up: Severus has a talk with Harry.


	25. The Talk Between Father And Son

Title: The Lost Child

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To HGHPlove4ever15: Thanks for your review I really enjoyed putting Luna in the story.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 25: The Talk Between Father And Son

**_Harry's POV_**

Hedwig delivered Harry a letter the next morning and he quickly discovered that it was from Professor Snape. He opened it carefully just in case there was some hex on it. He read the follow:

_Potter,_

_I'm finally able to give you the answers that you seek. However you might not be happy with those answers and I do hope that you will forgive me. Come to my office during lunch and well talk._

_Professor S. Snape_

Harry folded the letter, to prevent anyone from reading it and then he left for class. During his Transfiguration and Herbology lesson Harry wondered what Snape would tell him. He also wondered what would happen next. When Professor Sprout let them go he told Hermione that he would see her later.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I've got to meet with a Professor," Harry said shortly and was gone.

When he arrived at Snape's office he knocked on the door and waited. Snape said "enter" and Harry opened the door and let himself in. He closed the door behind him and then waited.

"Come with me," Snape said and Harry followed him through a side door and into a long hall.

The hall wasn't decorated with snakes, as Harry might think they would, but large boars, like the ones that were at the front gate of the grounds. Snape opened a door and then motioned Harry to follow him. He did and found himself in a large setting room.

"I've had the elves bring us something," Snape told Harry. "Put your bag on the chair and well have that talk."

Harry put his bag in the nearest chair and then sat down.

"So what do you want to know?" Snape asked.

"Well tell me everything?" Harry asked.

Snape took a deep breath and then started. "Your mother and I didn't live that far from each other. When I was little I liked to explore, to get away from my abusing father who hated everything to do with magic. One day I was exploring and I saw two girls. One of them, your mum, was doing wandless magic. I had never seen any witch doing that and I approached her. I told her that she was a witch and she said thats not a nice thing to say to someone. I explained that she was a witch because she was a girl and had magical powers.

"Your aunt hated me from that moment on. She liked to spy on us, to see what we were doing, and everyday that I spent with her I fell further in love with her. However when she went to Hogwarts she was sorted into Gryffindor and I was placed in Slytherin. Lily made friends with other Gryffindors who didnt understand why she talked to me. They all hated me because I was in Slytherin and I understood that.

"I joined the Death Eaters after I graduated from Hogwarts and almost forgot all about Lily. However I ran into her one day and she looked horrible. She had a huge fight with James and we were both not thinking straight about anything. That's when you were conceived and all this horror started. The rest you already know."

There was silence and then the food appeared. Both Harry and Snape ate in silence and then Harry spoke.

"If you knew that I was yours, I mean if mum had told me that I was yours, would you of taken me in?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Snape answered. "I would have done that. I was there when your aunt married that moron that she calls a husband. She told all these lies about everyone, including Remus and even me. He believed them and I knew that nothing but trouble would come from it. I even warned Sirius Black of that and he found out the hard way when Vernon hit him, calling him a freak.

"I had to heal the moron before he could even think about getting back at them."

"What did he do?" Harry asked.

Snape grinned. "He sent Vernon a cursed hat. Made his ears shrivel up."

Harry laughed and so did Snape.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_Aramintas POV_**

"I wonder whats taking Harry so long," Araminta said to Hermione.

"Don't look at me," Hermione said, doing her Herbology work across from her. "He's a big boy; he can take care of himself."

"I hope so," Araminta said and the Hawk looked at her with wise eyes.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I was starting to get sleepy so I just wrote this. Next one will be better. Next up: Araminta gets a Howler, Severus sends Hermione chocolate and an enchanted rose, and Dumbledore finds his candy missing.


	26. Courting Hermione

Title: The Lost Child

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To HGHPlove4ever15: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 26: Courting Hermione

**_Harry's POV_**

During Harry's next Potions class things were a little different then it had been. They were working on a Quickening Solution and Harry was having problems. He knew that he should be at least somewhat talented in potions but it was like his mind wasnt working with his hands. Professor Snape came around and stopped in front of Harry's cauldron.

"What is this?" Snape asked him.

"The Quickening Solution," Harry said.

He sneered at the potion and took out his wand. With one wave Harry's potion was gone.

"Don't even think about saying anything in your defense," Snape told him which made the Slytherin's snicker. "Five points from Gryffindor."

And he moved on.

Harry was in a foul mood when class ended. As the class went to leave Snape called him back Hermione shook her head and left as well, leaving Harry alone.

"Harry, why can't you brew this potion?" Snape asked, pointing to the potion on the board.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"I'm moving you up front," Snape told

Harry couldn't believe this. "But why?"

"Because your glasses are fogging up from all the steam," Snape told him. "You need to be able to see the instructions."

"Fine," Harry muttered, which made Snape scowl at him.

"Harry, you might think that I'm being hard on you but I want you to get a better grade them some of my Slytherin's. They like it when I make your life a living hell and I would like to not have a reason for doing so. Also I would like to rid you of those glasses."

Harry looked at him.

"Sir," Harry said.

"You heard me," Snape said. "I want to rid you of those glasses. None of our family wears glasses. I'll get the potion read and I'll inform you when to come down to take it. You're dismissed."

And Harry left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_Aramintas POV_**

Araminta had a Snape free day, which other Gryffindor's that were in her year were glad about. She was looking over her Charms homework, thinking of how strange her year had been. She was looking forward in spending time with her father and then seeing Harry when it was time to get her things. An owl rapped on the window and one of the Gryffindor's went and opened it.

The owl fluttered down and Araminta saw that it had a red envelope. Suddenly several people backed away and Araminta didn't even know what their problem was.

"Whats wrong?" Araminta asked.

"That's a Howler," said one of them.

"A what," Araminta said, laughing.

"It's no laughing matter," Neville said. "Just open it; it will be over in a few moments."

Araminta took the envelope and opened it. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and then the sound of someones voice, magically magnified.

"DO YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN DEFEAT ME SO EASILY," said a female voice, its voice laced with evil "I'LL GET BACK AT YOU, MERLIN, IF ITS THE LAST THING THAT I DO."

The envelope shriveled up and disappeared.

"Oh God," Araminta said.

"Ooh someone is mad at you," joked one of the Gryffindor's.

"Don't joke about something like that," Neville told him. "Whoever that was, that might have been the person that took Hermione."

When Harry came back from lessons she told him what had happened. He looked worried about her and Araminta was worried about herself.

"You should tell the Professor about this," Harry said.

"I know," Araminta told him. 'I'll tell him about it during dinner."

"Sounds good to me," Harry said and then disappeared up to his dorm.

During dinner Araminta walked over to the staff table and told her father about the Howler. He looked very worried and Araminta didn't blame him. He told her that he would have a talk with Professor Dumbledore about this when dinner was over.

"Go back to the Gryffindor table," he told her.

Araminta nodded and returned to her seat.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_Severus POV_**

Severus left the Great Hall and headed to the Headmasters office. Dumbledore had left before dinner ended and Severus really needed to tell him of what happened. It was too important and his daughter was in too much danger.

"Why do I have to have children that always put themselves in danger?" Severus asked himself.

"Its fate," said Aurora and Severus almost jumped out of his skin. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

Severus looked at her. "What do you mean its fate?"

Aurora looked at him.

"If I told you what will happen to her you would move heaven and earth to keep that from happening," she said. "But trust in my words that despite everything she will become stronger, must stronger then even Voldemort could dream of being."

"And what if I demand that you tell me?"

Aurora looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Then you would find that very hard. Now go and tell Dumbledore what happened."

And she vanished.

Severus stood rooted to the spot and then remembering what Aurora had said he headed in the direction of the Headmasters office.

"Sherbet Lemon," Severus said to the phoenix.

It moved aside so that he could pass and no sooner had he reached the door that he heard the sound of things being overturned. He pushed open the door and saw Dumbledore looking around.

"Problem, Headmaster?" Severus asked.

"My lemon drops have been stolen," Dumbledore told him. "My beautiful lemon drops."

Severus felt like killing his boss.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_Hermione's POV_**

The next morning Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked over the work that she had done in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She really liked Professor Lockhart and she didn't understand why Araminta didnt like him.

"Sometimes I wonder about her," Hermione said.

"Well don't worry about her too much," Harry said. "She just likes certain people and one of them isn't Lockhart."

A few minutes later the mail arrived and to Hermione surprise she saw that she had something for her. It was delivered by a very black owl that looked very grumpy. She removed the package and opened it. Inside was a rose that looked like it had been enchanted to sparkle and a box of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Who gave you those?" Harry asked.

"There's a note," Hermione said instead and opened it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know that you probably hate my guts but I would like for you to accept these gifts as a thank you for all the wonderful work that you've done in my class. I'm also doing it to official court you, though I won't go out with you until you're of age._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus T. Snape_

_PS! Don't bother the Headmaster, someone took his lemon drops and hes very upset about it._

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that all of you like this chapter. Next up: Araminta suffers a horrible fate but its as bad as it appears?


	27. Araminta's Fate

Title: The Lost Child

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: I liked that part as well. It was fun writing Dumbledore going into a panic because his lemon drops were stolen. Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 27: Araminta's Fate

**_Araminta's POV_**

"Now I want each of you to find a plant, on the grounds, that I can use in one of seventeen different potions," Professor Snape told his first year Gryffindor and Slytherin Potions class. "I'm expecting no less from my Slytherins but I want all of you to work hard to find at least one of these ingredients. And no buying them using owl order, I'll know."

"Finally something hard," Araminta told Billy as they left Potions. "I thought, for a wild moment, he would have us doing something easy."

"And you make that sound like a good thing," Billy said.

Araminta grinned at him. "Its a good thing because I'll make the better grade by finding the hardest potion ingredient then those Slytherins could even dream of trying to find."

"As long as you don't end up in the Forbidden Forest then you'll manage it," Billy said.

Araminta smiled at him and they continued on their way.

All day Araminta had been looking up the different ingredients and when they came out. Finally she found one that she knew that none of the students would even dream of trying to find, the Moonshade Flower.

This plant only grows at night and has beautiful blue flowers, she read. Its the most prized ingredient and only a few have been found.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard to find," Araminta said. "I'll just use my magic to find it."

So that night Araminta snuck out of Gryffindor tower looking for the Moonshade Flower for her father. She had to cast a lot of illusion spells but she managed to get outside the castle. She cast her spell, searching out the flower, and after forty minutes she finally found its locationinside the Forbidden Forest.

"Oh great," Araminta muttered. "If Billy or my father ever found out that I went in there I would be in so much trouble. But I want that flower."

So swallowing the small fear that had formed she went into the forest.

As she walked Araminta became fearful. She knew that she was breaking the rules just by being in here but she knew that if she just found the flower then she would be alright. Suddenly something moved past her and she looked around.

"Who's there," she asked out loud.

But no one answered and gulping she continued on her way.

It took her at least ten minutes to find the flower and she found a whole bunch of them. They sparkled with their blue petals and seem to go on forever. She took out her knife and started to cut them like the book had told her and then she put them in the bag. Confident that she had gotten enough she put the knife back and headed back to the castle.

However just as the castle appeared something grabbed her from behind her and slammed her against the tree. Araminta screamed as she saw what it was, a vampire. He grinned at her, showing his fangs. Araminta tried to summon up her magic but it wouldn't come.

"I've got a message from Morgana LeFay," he hissed. "Stay out of her business or she will kill you, got it."

Araminta nodded and then without warning he sank his fangs into her. Araminta screamed even louder, the pain to much to bear. She felt her life slipping away and then there was darkness.

When Araminta came to she found herself back in the hospital wing, at least she thought it was the hospital wing. Araminta got up and noticed a chart. She took it and saw that her name was on it.

Name: _Araminta Hermione Snape_

Condition: _Dangerous bite resulting in transformation_

Creature: _Vampire_

Decision of Ministry of Magic: _Subject can retain wand though certain spells are now inaccessible_

"What," Araminta cried out and at that moment the doors opened and in walked her father.

"Hello, Minty," Snape said, closing the door.

Araminta put the clipboard back where it was and sat on the bed.

"So that thing turned me," Araminta said.

"Yes," Snape said. "Minty, why were in the Forbidden Forest?"

"I was after the Moonshade Flower," Araminta told him. "I wanted to prove that I could do something better then the others."

Snape came over and handed her something. "Drink this and then we can continue."

"What is it?" Araminta asked.

"A very rare potion," Snape told her, "From the very flowers that you picked."

Araminta took the potion and drank it in one go. It tasted horrible but she handed it back to her father.

"So what's going to happen to me now?" Araminta asked.

"You're returning back to Hogwarts, to continue your education," Snape told her. "Dumbledore hasn't told anyone how you needed up near the edge of the forest and I don't see the reason to now. Hagrid found you, if you want to know, but no student saw the bite marks on your neck."

"But what if I hurt someone?" Araminta said.

"That's the reason for the potion," Snape told her. "I've got enough Moonshade Flower to do me at least two years. I thank you for that."

Araminta smiled at him and he continued.

"The potion also keeps your fangs for appearing, rids you of the desire for human blood, and allows you to eat normally. No one is ever going to find out that you're a vampire."

"Thanks," Araminta said.

"Professor McGonagall will come and pick you up," Snape told her. "Come by my classroom every Monday for your potion."

"I will," Araminta promised and Snape kissed her goodbye and then left.

Araminta stayed in the wing for two more days until Professor McGonagall showed up to pick her up. Signing her out they Apperated to the front gates and Araminta thought, at first that the sun was going to burn her. But apparently the potion kept that from happening.

"Come along," McGonagall said, her voice cold.

"I'm coming," Araminta said and she hurried after her.

When Araminta got back to Gryffindor tower everyone rushed over to her, asking her how she was.

"I'm feeling much better," Araminta told them. "Thanks for being worried about me."

Everyone smiled at her and then parted to reveal Harry.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Araminta said. "Though now I've got a feeling that I know who opened that book."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"A person that's calling herself Morgana LeFay," Araminta told him.

"And how do you know?" Harry asked her.

"Just a feeling," Araminta said quickly. "And my feelings are usually right."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Poor Araminta. Well next up: Araminta finally meets Morgana LeFay.


	28. Meeting Morgana LeFay

Title: The Lost Child

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To HGHPlove4ever15: Thanks for your review and we do feel bad for her.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 28: Meeting Morgana LeFay

**_Araminta's POV_**

Things slowly returned to normal for Araminta and despite the fact that she was a vampire the potion allowed her to look as though nothing had happened. She was grateful to have a Potions Master as a father; she didn't think she could have gotten through all this without him.

"So what are you going to do this summer?" Hermione asked her.

"I'm staying with dad," Araminta told her mother. "He wants to spend more time with me."

"That's great," Hermione said. "Well be seeing each other soon after that."

Araminta smiled at her and then they parted ways.

On Monday morning Araminta hurried to her fathers office to take her potion. When she arrived he handed her the goblet and she drank it all down, shuttering. She hated the taste but loved the benefits.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Snape asked her.

"I'm going to watch my brother practice for the match against Hufflepuff," Araminta told him.

"Well I'm sure that you'll have a good time," Snape said. "But remember to come next Monday to take another dose of your potion."

"I wont forget," Araminta promised and she left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_McGonagall's POV_**

"Albus, I don't understand why were letting a vampire continue her studies," McGonagall said.

"Because I have my reasons," Dumbledore told her. "I want to make sure that she knows that no one is going to keep her from learning just because she's different."

"Well it was _her_ fault that she got bitten," McGonagall told him. "Out in the Forbidden Forest when you told everyone at the start-of-term that no one was supposed to be out there."

Dumbledore gave her a cold look. "Minerva, what is your problem?"

"My problem, what is my problem," McGonagall said. "She's a bloody vampire. She has no right to be learning here."

"And I say that she does," Dumbledore said. "And last time that I checked I'm Headmaster here."

"Fine but if she attacks anyone-."

"Which she won't," Dumbledore cut in.

"Yeah, fine, if she does then I want her expelled."

"Fine, I'll do that after I find out why she did it," Dumbledore said.

McGonagall couldn't believe it but she would just have to accept it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_Araminta's POV_**

"Stupid Lockhart," Araminta muttered, "A two-foot essay from Voyages with Vampires. That man has never met a real vampire, trust me on that."

She was really starting to get annoyed with him. Why couldn't he just leave and let someone else teach the subject.

She dumped her book and headed down for dinner. She had heard that the Headmaster was having spaghetti and she really wanted some. However as she reached the common room her senses told her that something wasn't right. She slowly approached and that's when she saw it, a somewhat tall person. The figure looked at her and she could feel the evil coming off of her.

"Well hello Snape," said the figure. "It is a pleasure to finally getting to meet you."

"Who are you?" Araminta asked.

"The name is Morgana LeFay," the figure said. "And I do hope that you got my message."

"I did," Araminta said. "And Im going to keep you from hurting anyone."

"Oh really," Morgana said. "I thought that's your area."

Araminta stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I know that my servant bit you and turned you," Morgana told her. "I think its rather funny. The first time your Merlin powers have failed."

Araminta felt anger rushing over her.

"Why don't you show your face," Araminta said. "Or are you afraid that I might know who you are."

Morgana laughed and removed her hood. Araminta stepped back, shock going through her.

"Oh, what's wrong," the figure said. "Afraid of my face or are you afraid that you know who I'm now housed in."

The face that was looking back at her was Ginny Weasley.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Oh boy, I dont think anyone expected that. Next up: Araminta gets a ruined potion and her vampire nature comes out. Of course Snape comes to her rescue.


	29. Damaged Potion

Title: The Lost Child

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your lovely review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 29: Damaged Potion

**_Araminta's POV_**

"Ginny, but why?" Araminta asked.

"Ginny Weasley doesn't exist anymore only Morgana LeFay is here," Morgana told her. "So how do you like being a freak?"

"Don't call me that," Araminta hissed.

Morgana grinned at her. "Oh did I touch a soft spot?" she asked. "Well soon everyone will find out and then you'll be kicked out. And I'll be there when that happens."

And she was gone.

Araminta at once told her father about what had happened. He left his seat in the Great Hall and went over to Dumbledore. He told Dumbledore what happened and he took left his seat.

"Come with me, Araminta," Dumbledore said and she followed them out of the Great Hall.

When they arrived in the Headmaster office Dumbledore took his seat behind his desk.

"Sir, what was the point in turning me into a vampire?" Araminta asked.

"To hand you over to Voldemort when he returns to power," Dumbledore asked and Araminta gasped. "If he can get Severus daughter to join the Death Eaters then he would be unstoppable."

"But you can prevent that from happening, can't you," Araminta asked him.

"It's your choice and yours alone to decide that," Dumbledore said. "But remember that he tried to kill your brother and he would be rid of you the moment he got the chance."

"Well I won't let that happen," Snape told him. "I'm not having my daughter joining him."

"I fully understand, Severus, I don't want her to join," Dumbledore said. "Now, Araminta, I want you to learn how to close your mind. I know that vampires can do that naturally, but I need you to learn while you're under the potions effects. There is an anti-dote to the potion that Snape can give you when you need to fight. That will release all of your power and then you can take the potion again to lock it back away."

"Will that help," Araminta asked.

"I believe it will," Dumbledore said.

When Araminta got back to Gryffindor tower she went right to bed. She didn't want to tell Harry about what had happened; she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Deep down she knew that Harry wanted to believe that Ginny hadn't turned evil and wasn't going to be a threat to him in the future. She didn't want to burst his bubble. On Saturday she was just too tired to go down and watch the practice so she slept in. On Monday she went down to get her potion.

When she walked in she saw that her father wasn't there but the goblet was there. A note told her to drink it and she did without a second thought. She then replaced the goblet and headed to class.

As she headed for class something told her that something wasn't right. She felt as though she hasn't taken the potion (not that she had any experience with this) and she felt dizzy.

"Araminta," yelled Billy.

Araminta turned to see Billy running towards her.

"Are you alright?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Araminta told him and then to her horror she felt her fangs extend.

Oh no, the potion was suppose to prevent that, Araminta thought to herself.

"Professor Snape wants to see you," Billy told her.

"Okay," Araminta said, a slight lisp to what she had said (sorry I can't write words that have a lisp to it).

"Araminta, are you-."

He stopped as she sank her fangs into his neck, drinking from him. Suddenly someone screamed and Araminta saw that it was Lavender Brown.

"She's a freaking vampire," Lavender screamed and Araminta bolted.

Araminta didn't think it was possible to run as fast as she was but she made it to her fathers office, banging on his door. It opened and he gasped.

"The potion didn't work," Araminta told him.

"Get in," Snape said and slammed the door behind her.

"Why didn't it work?" Araminta asked him.

"Because someone tampered with it," Snape told her. "I've got the proper potion right here."

"Give it to me," Araminta demanded and seized it from him.

She drank it so fast that it didn't even look as though she had taken a breath. Her fangs disappeared and she gasped.

"I've already informed the Headmaster of this," Snape told her.

"Thanks," Araminta said. "But Lavender Brown saw me feeding. I think she's going to tell everyone."

"I'll let the Headmaster know about that as well," Snape said and then looked down at her. "It wasn't your fault. You thought what you were drinking was the true potion. Next time Ill have Professor Dumbledore give it to you."

"Thanks," Araminta said and then she left.

The rest of the day was horrible. Everyone seemed to know that Araminta was a vampire now and wouldn't even go near her. Araminta couldn't blame them but she did feel lonely for someone to talk to. As she headed for dinner someone grabbed her and slammed her against the wall.

"Finally, I've got a reason to get rid of you," said Pansy.

"Let me go," Araminta said.

"I don't think so, Vampire," she hissed.

"Hay, leave her alone," said the voice of Hermione Granger.

Pansy was hit with a spell that caused her to fall over. Araminta fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Thanks," Araminta said.

"No problem," Hermione said and then helped her up. "Are you alright?"

Araminta nodded and Hermione took her to the Great Hall.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next up: Rita Skeeter makes an appearance, though only in article form, and so does another monster.


	30. Rita Skeeter

Title: The Lost Child

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To vampirefromoldcountry: Thanks for your reviews and sorry about the mistake.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 30: Rita Skeeter

**_Araminta's POV_**

A few days later, the students still ran away when Araminta came around, the Daily Prophet arrived for those that had subscriptions. Araminta didn't have one so she didn't know what everyone was whispering about as they read. When Araminta arrived for her Transfiguration lesson the door wouldn't let her in.

"What in the world is going on?" Araminta asked, pounding on it.

Suddenly it gave her a shock and she was thrown against the wall. She groaned and then decided to head to see her father; he would know what was going on. When she knocked on the classroom door someone opened the door to let her in. The boy suddenly ran back to his seat and Araminta approached her fathers desk.

"What can I do for you?" Snape asked.

"The Transfiguration door wont let me in," Araminta told Snape.

Several Slytherin snickered at this but stopped at the look that Snape gave them.

"Follow me," Snape told his daughter and they both left.

When they both got to Transfiguration Snape knocked on the door. A few minutes later it opened and Professor McGonagall stood there. She looked angry at having her lesson interrupted.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Why did you keep this door from letting Araminta in?" Snape asked her, his tone cold and dangerous.

"Because I felt like it," McGonagall said. "I don't want her back in my class."

"Well I'm sorry that you feel that way, I'm sure that Dumbledore would like to know that you feel this way."

He crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Fine come in but don't expect any special treatment," she snapped at Araminta and Araminta hurried in.

"Be warned, Minerva, Dumbledore will hear of this," Snape threatened and then left.

Later that night Araminta was having dinner with her father. He showed her the Daily Prophet article and Araminta frowned. She hadn't even heard of Rita Skeeter before but she read the article.

**Child Vampire Discovered**

It has come to the attention of the Daily Prophet, and yours truly the great Rita Skeeter that a vampire is at Hogwarts and learning magic. While it isn't clear who sired her its clear that Dumbledore is using his foolishness to keep her that. Her name is Araminta Snape, the daughter of Potions Master Severus Snape, and should be considered dangerous. Anyone that is associating with-.

Araminta stopped there.

"Why is she saying horrible things about me?" Araminta asked.

"Because she's a fool," Snape told her. "Don't let stuff that she writes get to you."

"Yes, sir," Araminta said and started back on her dinner.

The next morning Araminta headed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts, knowing that it was going to be a horrible lesson. Suddenly people started screaming and that's when another monster appeared. It was taller then the Banshee had been and it looked like it was made of stone. It rushed at her and Araminta brought her hands up, instantly created a shield. The thing was thrown across the corridor and landed.

"Your going back into the book," Araminta told it and she raised her arms again.

There was a huge blast of wind and light as Araminta cast the spell that would send the thing back into the book. She had never cast a spell that didn't require speaking but it was as though she knew how. The thing howled in rage before disappearing, no doubt back into the book. Araminta knew that she would have to wait until later to find out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_Harry's POV_**

Harry had been hearing things about his sister for a few days now, including that she was a vampire. He didn't know that much about them, as he didn't trust anything that Lockhart wrote as valid, but he knew that those words were hurting her. He knew what it was like to be considered a freak and he wasn't about to let other people tease her. Hermione had told him what Pansy had done and this boiled Harry's blood.

"What's wrong with vampires?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said. "But tell that to these morons. Professor Snape is being really nice to her and everything."

Those words made Harry remember that Snape had promised to give him a potion that would let him no longer have to wear glasses.

"I need to get going," Harry told Hermione. "I think I might have a potion for me."

And he left the Gryffindor common room.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next up: Severus gives Harry the potion; they talk about Araminta, and final exams.


	31. Final Exams

Title: The Lost Child

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To vampirefromoldcountry: True but it's also one of the many tales from the life of Merlin. Also the hag got the ability from the wizards and witches that she ate. It also showed that Araminta didn't trust her as she sensed where the hag had gotten most of her power. I didn't make a mistake when I called Araminta a wizard instad of a witch. She has the power of High Magic, which only the most powerful wizards can do, including the early ability to change her form and defend off wizard attacks. That's why Voldemort, as a wizard, is more powerful then Hermione, who's a witch, but he is no where near as close to the power that Araminta has because she's a wizard. About your review for Chapter 12, I never read the book so I didn't know. However I'll pick it up and read it. I'm also looking for new things to read. Thanks for your reviews and I hope to get more of them from you.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 31: Final Exams

**_Harry's POV_**

When Harry arrived outside Professor Snapes office he heard Araminta and Snape talking. He leaned forward to listen intently.

"Don't let these dunderheads do anything to get you down," Snape told her. "Your still the same person that you were before this happened."

"But I feel like such a freak," Araminta said.

"You're not a freak and I don't want to hear that word coming out of your mouth," Snape snapped. "Got that?"

"Yes, sir," Araminta said.

"Good, now get going," Snape said and that's when Harry knocked. "Come in."

Harry opened the door and let Araminta pass.

"Um, sir, the potion that you said that you would give me so that I wouldn't need my glasses."

Snape nodded and then walked over to a glass case. He pulled out one of the potions and handed it to him.

"Thanks," Harry said and took a drink from it. "I'm really worried about Araminta."

Snape sighed and took the empty vial from him. "I'm worried about her as well. Rita Skeeter doesn't make things better for anyone. Shes a sick and twisted witch."

"Will Araminta be alright?" Harry asked.

"Gods, I hope so," Snape said. "Is there anything else that you need?"

"Well I was wondering how shes able to keep her fangs from coming out," Harry said to him.

Snape gave him a strange look. "Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Well it sounds like something that's interesting that's all," Harry said.

Snape was still looking at him but then he spoke. "I brewed a potion that is very rare and almost impossible to brew. Its the only known way to keep a vampire from hunting humans. She must drink it every Monday, since Monday was when she was turned, and that, Potter, is how her fangs don't come out."

"And why did it come out that one time?"

"Someone ruined the potion," Snape said. "Now if you will excuse me I have some important things to do."

Harry nodded and then left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_Araminta's POV_**

Araminta watched the game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Gryffindor won, of course, and thanks to the fact that Harry didn't need to wear any glasses anymore that was a plus. Araminta remembered when she first asked Harry why he was no longer wearing glasses and he told her that Snape had given him a potion for it.

"That's great," Araminta said.

"I know, I thought I would be wearing them for the rest of my life. It's great that I don't have to worry about breaking them."

Araminta hugged him.

However soon it was time for exams. Araminta didn't think that she would ever get past her Transfiguration essay because McGonagall was being so hard on her. In Herbology Araminta had to work on several plants, in Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Lockhart told everything that they needed to disarm a vampire. You could guess who the choice was. Things were a lot better in Charms, Astronomy, and Potions. The last exam they had was in History of Magic, a whole hour of answering questions about old wizards that had invented self-stirring cauldrons.

Araminta was the first one to cheer when that exam was over.

When her exams ended she went out to the grounds to visit Hagrid. He was there, playing a tune for his dog. The dog jumped and licked her face which made her laugh.

"I see Fang still likes you," Hagrid said.

"I'm glad that he still does,' Araminta said. "So you don't hate me because I'm a vampire?"

"Of course not, why would I?" Hagrid said. "Dumbledore is a great man and great men know a good student when they see one. He let me in even though I'm half giant."

Araminta didn't know that. "I didn't know that," she said.

"It's alright," Hagrid said. "You did a lot of great things this term and students that are willing to overlook it are fools."

Araminta beamed at his words.

"Thanks for telling me this," she said.

"No problem," he grinned and then went back playing.

The exams results came and Araminta was the best of the first years. She even scored higher then Hermione had. Araminta was sad that the term had now ended but she was looking forward to seeing who won the house cup. That night she settled at the Gryffindor table to hear from Professor Dumbledore that Gryffindor had won the house cup. Araminta saw her father giving the Headmaster a sour look but Araminta was so happy that her house had won.

"Well here's to another year, gone," she said to herself, which is the same thing that Dumbledore said a few moments later.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: The final chapter is next and thanks everyone for reading.


	32. On The Hogwarts Express

Title: The Lost Child

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To Jim Red Hawk: Thanks for your review and I'm sorry to say but a lot of authors have written about female wizards and male witches. In the literary world that just doesn't matter and it doesn't matter to me.

To vampirefromoldcountry: Thanks for your review.

To layla luv: Thanks for your review. I'm working on a story right now that I won't publish until it's finished. It's called Hermione's Shocking Third Year.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 32: On The Hogwarts Express

The term ended and soon their trunks were packed and Araminta went on the small boat to the train. Getting on she put her trunk and hawk in a corner and then settled down. Soon Hermione and Harry joined her, followed by a couple of others.

"Can we sit here?" asked a girl with blond hair.

"Sure," Araminta said and they all settled down.

The train trip was nice and Araminta talked all about what she wanted to do during the summer. Hermione talked about going to France and Harry talked about another horrible summer with the Dursleys.

"Maybe I could scare them so that they'll be nice to you," Araminta suggested. "Imagine your uncle and aunt looking at a vampire. I'm sure it isn't against the rules."

"You wouldn't dare," Hermione said, shocked.

"Oh come on, he's being treated like something horrible," Araminta said. "I'm sure that it would be nice to get some payback."

Harry snickered and Hermione shook her head.

When the Hogwarts Express pulled up everyone got off and headed off to the Muggle world. As Snape took Araminta away she told Harry that she would call him so that he would have someone else to talk to.

"That would be great," Harry said.

Araminta went pink and then left with her father. One thing was for sure she would have a lot of fun this summer and she hoped that Harry would join her as well.

**THE END**

I hope that all of you enjoyed this story. I know that I had fun writing it. Im going to do a sequel but it might be sometime before thats done and I want to finish writing it so that I dont have to rush and everything sounds good. It will be all about Aramintas second year (Harry's third) and will have a lot of interesting surprises. Also Araminta does come to see Harry and scare the Dursleys, if you want to know. Thanks for reading and I know that you'll all see Araminta soon.


End file.
